Un romance de academia
by RoromiyaMonster
Summary: Naruto es un chico perdido en sus pensamientos,pero es mal estudiante así que se vera obligado a tener un tutor y con el tendrá situaciones un poco comprometedoras
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:Como que un tutor?!

Naruto uzumaki era de esas personas que no compartían sus opiniones,que no se hacían notar y que no llamaban la atención,sin embargo,era una persona muy feliz.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Llamaba a lista el profesor Iruka

-Zzzz...-Dormía el rubio

-Naruto!-Grito el sensei

-Q-Que sucede?!-Se levanto de golpe

-Pero mira que descarado eres, tus notas son las peores y te la pasas durmiendo en clase!

-S-Sumimasen... ¬n¬-dijo el rubio

-Vamos a las directivas!

El maestro tomo al chico del brazo y lo jalo fuera del salón,lo arrastro hasta la oficina de la directora.

-Que sucede aquí?-Pregunto Tsunade

-Este chico de aquí, eso es lo que sucede!

-Otra ves aquí Naruto?, que no te cansas?

-Disculpa tsunade-obachan, este loco de aquí me trajo hasta acá .n.-Dijo mientras miraba a Iruka

-Que sucede?-Pregunto seria

-Se durmió en clase, y sus notas, no son muy buenas que digamos..-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

-Ejejejej -Rió el chico

-Aghh bien, haremos esto, Naruto, hay un chico con excelentes notas y muy serio y sera de gran ayuda para ti

-A-Ayuda? a que te refieres o_o-Dijo el rubio sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Sera tu tutor

-Como que un tutor?!, acaso soy un retrasado mental?!

-No es eso, es que ese chico podría orientarte en tus estudios,ADEMAS NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES!,sal de mi oficina y obedece! -_-

-Eso sera perfecto!-Dijo el sensei giñando el ojo

-ºnº-Naruto..


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke era un chico inteligente,callado y muy guapo,todas las chicas de la academia babeaban por el sin embargo Sasuke jamas le presto atención a ninguna de ellas.

-Bien Sasuke, debido a que eres tan buen estudiante, seras asignado como tutor de un chico-Dijo Tsunade

-Hmmmp,bien y quien es ese chico/a?-Dijo Sasuke con el menor interés

-Es un chico,Iruka llamalo!-Grito ordenando Tsunade

-Bien ¬¬-Dijo el maestro

-Bien, quien sera la molestia que se hara cargo de mi?-Dijo burlón Naruto

Sasuke arqueo su ceja y miro a Naruto,este se sonrojo

-E-Etto...-Dijo Naruto sonrojado

Su "tutor" era muy guapo, tenia alrededor de su misma edad (16 años), hermosos y profundos ojos negros,cabello del mismo intenso color y piel blanca.

-Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a el otro chico sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules

Su "estudiante" era un chico muy tierno,bello cabello rubio,piel acanelada y hermosos ojos azules,algo que jamas había sentido o pensado por alguna otra chica,ni siquiera por ninguna otra persona.

-Bien Naruto, a partir de hoy dormirás en la misma habitación que Sasuke, así les sera mas fácil el proceso-Dijo Tsunade

-Q-Que?!-Penso Naruto

-Bien-Dijo neutral el uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro dia~

El carrito con las cosas de Naruto llego a su nueva habitación,un lugar espacioso con muchas ventanas y por supuesto bien iluminado.

-Bienvenido-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Si si, muchas gracias ¬¬-Dijo Naruto

-Puedes poner tu cama junto a la mía o donde quieras ¬/¬-Dijo Sasuke

-Bien..*Cambiando de tema* Cuando vamos a empezar?

-AHH si, se me olvidaba, en tu tiempo libre después de la escuela, cuando terminen las clases regresaremos juntos a la habitación y comenzaremos y tu dirás cuando terminar-Dijo Sasuke mientras se tiraba en su perfectamente tendida cama

-Bien-Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke

... Permaneció unos segundos en total silencio...

-Que tanto piensas?porque estas tan callado?-Dijo Sasuke sin ningún gesto

-A-Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?-Dijo el rubio con un puchero infantil

-Disculpa,solo queria preguntar-Dijo bajando la mirada Sasuke

-ahhh-suspiro Naruto-Pensaba en mi familia,donde estará ahora,que sera de sus vidas, porque me abandonaron aquí-Disminuyo la voz en esto ultimo

-No pienses en eso, me paso exactamente lo mismo y no quiero saber absolutamente nada de esos malnacidos que me parieron-Dijo el azabache intentando animar al rubio

PENSAMIENTOS DE NARUTO

Porque es tan amable conmigo? es la única persona que me ha hablado aparte de Tsunade e Iruka

Acaso podríamos llegar a hacer amigos?o algo mas..?

E-Espera, que?! Pero que carajos estoy pensando,al fin y al cabo somos hombres y el...es totalmente inalcanzable para mi.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SASUKE

Porque piensa tanto? en que piensa? acaso le caí mal? Eso es lo que menos quiero, estoy empezando a sentir cierto afecto por el..si, yo, una persona que jamas a sentido eso que le llaman "afecto" y lo siento por un hombre,pero, y que? Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen de mi.

Lo único que me importa, es que pensara EL de mi.

...

-S-Sasuke...podrías ayudarme con mi equipaje?-Pregunto el rubio

-Si,por supuesto *Bien, esta puede ser una oportunidad para ganar puntos*

-Gracias-*Demonios,debo ser una molestia*

Después de acomodar todo, finalmente nuestro rubio se acomodo en su nueva habitación, no debían ser mas de las 5pm pero aun así, estaba muy cansado.

El rubio estaba tirado en su cama,al otro lado de la habitación y solo una mesa de noche separaba las camas,el pelinegro estaba de la misma manera,solo que acostado de medio lado dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Oye,tienes sueño ya?-Pregunto Sasuke alrededor de las 7pm, habían permanecido callados esas dos horas.

-No, y tu?-Dijo el rubio

Sasuke se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la de su compañero sentándose en una esquina de esta

-Quieres que comience con las clases?-Dijo Sasuke

-Ahora?pero es muy tarde no crees?-Dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo al sentir a Sasuke en su cama

-"Estas" clases,empiezan a "esta" hora-Dijo Sasuke acercándose a el rubio

Ahora el rubio estaba acostado boca arriba, con Sasuke encima suyo sosteniendo con sus manos las del rubio y cara a cara.

-S-Sasuke...-Susurro el rubio sonrojado

-No temas, no te dolerá...mucho-Dijo Sasuke mientras besaba intensamente a SU rubio.


	4. CAPITULO 4:Sentimientos y pensamientos

Sasuke besaba intensamente a su rubio,no lo quería soltar,el le pertenecía.

-*Que sucede?porque sasuke me esta besando? No lo se,pero me gusta*-Penso el rubio

Golpearon la puerta,provocando,aunque les doliera,separarse

_Que?-Dijo Sasuke fingiendo casualidad

-Bajen a cenar,es mejor que no tarden-Dijo una chica detrás de la puerta.

-Continuaremos mañana-Susurro Sasuke al oído del rubio

Los chicos salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron al comedor principal,allí estaban todos sus compañeros,Naruto se sento al lado de una chica de cabello rosa y rodeado de muchas mas personas

-Oye Sasuke, te gusta el pollo?-Pregunto Sakura mirándolo con interés

- ._. -Quedo Sasuke con esa pregunta tan estúpida

Todos hablaban entre todos,menos Naruto, a el nadie le hablaba,el solo comía callado y sin dejar de mirar el plato,pronto termino y tomo su plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

-*Porque Sasuke es tan popular?porque todos le hablan? A caso no entienden que es solo mio!*pensaba con celos Naruto

*Solo mio...Que estoy pensando?!,Acaso me enamore de Sasuke o...! o_o*

Naruto se quedo pensando sobre sus pensamientos (valgan me la redundancia e,e) hasta que lo acepto

*Es amor, eso es.*

Sasuke se paro y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con el rubio sentado en el meson perdido en sus pensamientos

-Que sucede?

-N-Nada..-Dijo con voz muy baja

-Que sucede?-insistio

-Acaso importa?

-Por supuesto que importa!-Dijo Sasuke levantando la voz pero no lo suficiente para que los del comedor lo escucharan.

-Solo estaba pensando...

-En que?

-Como puedes tener tantos amigos?

-Amigos?

-Si,todos ellos están hipnotizados por ti,les interesas mucho

-Ellos no son mis amigos,son solo personas interesadas que esperan algo de mi-Dijo serio Sasuke-Ellos no merecen ser llamados mis amigos,son hipócritas que no me conocen!

-Y porque les respondes?!-Dijo al borde de llorar Naruto

-No lo se, educación no son como tu,aunque hace poco nos conocimos me he dado cuenta que no tienes malas intenciones como ellos,piensas diferente, no esperas nada a cambio-Dijo el azabache.

-E-Enserio crees eso?-pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-Es lo que pienso yo-Dijo sasuke

El azabache puso su plato en el mesón y se alejó.

-Espera-Dijo Naruto y lo tomo de la mano antes de que Sasuke cruzara por la puerta-Estaba acá pensando...definiendo emociones,reconociendo sentimientos y he llegado a una conclusion

Ahora el incrédulo era otro.

-Te quiero.-Dijo Naruto-Aunque se que tu no sientes lo mis-

Se vio interrumpido por unos labios que metieron sus palabras de nuevo en su boca.

-Acaso después de todo lo que ha pasado,todo lo que he hecho, sigues pensando que el maldito sentimiento no es mutuo?-Dijo Sasuke frustrado

-Yo...

-Tu nada! porque eres tan duro contigo mismo? las personas pueden llegar a sentir algo por ti!-Dijo el azabache

-...-La cocina se inundo de silencio


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la "pelea" que tuve con Sasuke en la cocina subimos a nuestra habitación,eran alrededor de las 8 pm.

-Mañana sera nuestra primera clase tutorial-Dijo Sasuke

-Que? auhm..si..-Dijo Naruto pues no estaba concentrado ya que se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato en la cocina.

-Que sucede?enserio vives en otro mundo -.-' -Dijo el azabache

-Disculpa esque...es verdad lo que dijiste?

-Eh? si,mañana comenzamos o_o-Dijo el pelinegro confundido

-No,a eso no me refiero..-Dijo el rubio-Lo de la cocina...

-Auhmm,enserio dudas? sabes,eres una persona muy insegura-Dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados

-¬/¬ Bien...-dijo sonrojado el rubio

- c: -Sonreía el pelinegro

-o_o-Naruto trataba de no hacer contacto visual

-Ven aquí-Y con un rápido movimiento tiro a Naruto a su cama

Los chicos estaban acostados de medio lado de modo que podían verse frente a frente mientras Sasuke sostenía el mentón de nuestro rubio,después de un par de segundos de un beso salvaje y sensual se separaron por falta de aire

-Bien,oyasumi ^^-Dijo Sasuke mientras se pasaba a su respectiva cama

-O-Oyasumi...-Dijo el uke ewe

AL OTRO DÍA~

Naruto se encontraba en la tina bañándose,su cuerpo torneado,su espalda ancha y mojada,su cara empapada,sin duda una hermosa vista.

-Sal rápido dobe!-Dijo golpeando la puerta del baño

-Terminare pronto teme!-Grito el rubio

De pronto se escucho como se abría la puerta del baño,entrando por ella un pelinegro enfadado con solo su toalla cubriéndolo.

-Vine a sacarte-Dijo Sasuke mirando a un sonrojado Naruto en la tino

-N-Nani? o_o

Sasuke tomo al chico del brazo sacándolo de la bañera,agarrando su cintura para quedar realmente cerca.

-La próxima vez tendrás que obedecerme-Dijo el pelinegro con autoridad

- ¬¬ -*Molesto Naruto*

Después de "eso" los dos se vistieron y fueron a sus respectivos salones de clase,Naruto estaba callado y sin prestar atención mientras Sasuke respondia con fastidio todos los problemas

-Ne ne,Sasuke es genial verdad Ino?-Comentaba Sakura a Ino

-Si *-*-Dijo Ino

Al terminar las molestas y aburridas clases,Naruto esperaba afuera del salón a Sasuke,pues Iruka le había pedido que se quedara para tratar unos "asuntos".

-*Porque rayos tarda tanto,de que estarán hablando?*-Pensaba Naruto

-Si...comprendo...-Decía el pelinegro al maestro

-Bien,puedes irte -Dijo Iruka

-Porque tardaste tanto teme!-dijo un Naruto molesto

-...-Sasuke no respondía

El pelinegro salio del salón de clases rápido sin mirar a Naruto , sus ojos no se alcanzaban a ver porque una sombra los cubría.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto el rubio preocupado

-Vamos a empezar ^^-Dijo el pelinegro cambiando de tema

-S-Si..-Dijo el rubio-*No debe ser nada malo,mejor no sigo insistiendo*

EN SU HABITACIÓN~

-Ahora,si divides 4 en dos te va a dar dos porque dos por dos es 4...-Explicaba Sasuke (lo se, sasuke explica cosas muy pendejas ewe)

-*Porque sasuke estará así,como si no hubiera pasado nada*-Pensaba el rubio

-Oi dobe me estas prestando atención?

-A-Ah..si claro -Dijo el rubio intentando mentir

-Que te tiene así de distraído?

-De que hablabas con Iruka-sensei?

-*mierda c:*Yo? de nada,nada importante...consentrate mejor!-Golpeo Sasuke la cabeza del rubio

-Nani...? o_o

Las explicaciones de Sasuke siguieron y Naruto estaba cada vez entendiendo todo,poco a poco, ya podía con las divisiones (si! tienen 16 años y no saben dividir :P)

_Jejejjeje hola o_o soy la autora ewe_

_lo que esta en paréntesis () son mis comentarios y los haré a partir de hoy xD_

_bueno cosas sensuales ustedes diran, el proximo capitulo con lemon? _

_espero sus reviews :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_tadaima ewe bueno ya que no se les dio la gana de decirme si quieren lemon o no,no lo haré xD les parece mejor el siguiente a este? bueno disfruten y lean ºuº ._

Naruto estaba totalmente perdido en los labios de el azabache,le encantaba como sus labios se movían y de ellos salían unas palabras que para el,era música para sus oídos (aunque no este poniendo ni puta atención)

-Y así divides un numero de 109832374 cifras en 5...Oye, me estas prestando atención?

- º¬º...Q-Que? ah,si...-pues estaba hipnotizado por esa tez blanca .

-Sabes,si tienes sueño te puedes ir a dormir ya-Dijo el pelinegro al notar que Naruto estaba en otro mundo

-Si, creo que es lo mejor,continuaremos mañana?-Mirando el rubio la hora,eran las 10:30

Naruto se levanto de la silla,estaba vestido con una camiseta negra en cuello V y los pantalones del uniforme:ajustados,negros y dejaban ver la marquilla del boxer. Se dirigió a su cama y se tiro a ella boca abajo.

-Podrías acostarte decentemente?- -.-' dijo el pelinegro

-Porque?que tiene de malo estar acostado asi?!-Dijo mirando a Sasuke con un puchero infantil

-Me haces pensar cosas obscenas-Dijo serio el pelinegro

-Na...ni?

Sasuke se levanto de golpe de la silla,provocando un fuerte y rápido chillido de la silla y el piso de madera.

-*mierda,que va a hacer?*-Pensó el rubio

-Bien,oyasumi...-Dijo el pelinegro metiéndose entre las cobijas de su cama

-O-Oyasuminasai-Dijo formal Naruto-*Sasuke esta raro desde que hablo con Iruka sensei,estoy seguro de que ya me habría manoseado*

** FLASHBACK**

**-**Sabes, es mejor que no te involucres demasiado con Naruto,recuerda que su única relación es de tutor a alumno,acaso olvidas las reglas de la academia?quieres problemas con Orochimaru sama?

-N-No...

-Bien, puedes irte...

** FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-*En estos momentos odio a esta academia y sus estúpidas reglas,maldito Orochimaru, como alguien puede hacerle eso a una persona con sentimientos y emociones...*

_No podemos permitir que este chico tenga relaciones con nadie,seria un total peligro para la sociedad-_Decía un hombre pálido de cabello largo y negro

_-Porque dice eso Orochimaru sama?-_Pregunto el jefe de la orden estudiantil

-_Acaso no lo notan?es obvio que este chico sufre de problemas psicológicos,es muy callado y distraído tal vez demasiado..._

-_Jmm ahora que lo pienso,es verdad, es obvio que el chico tiene problemas de autoestima y si se enfada podrían ocurrir "accidentes"_

_-Pero entonces,tenemos que hacer algo-_Comentaban en el resto de la orden

_Susurros y comentarios se escuchaban en toda la sala de conferencias_

_-Silencio señores!debemos llegar a una conclusión-Dijo un anciano al cual llamaban Sarutobi_

_-Y bien?-_Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada

-_Nadie puede hablar con el,debemos restringir estrictamente cualquier relación con el niño,es mejor ser precavidos_

_-Por supuesto,estoy totalmente de acuerdo-D_ijo Orochimaru con crueldad

-*Porque asistí a esa estúpida reunión? porque no hice nada para evitar esa atrocidad estando allí presente?

_Jjajajjaja hola ºuº see lo se, lo hice muy corto e,e el siguiente quieren lemon si o no?!_

_bueno cosas sensuales,nos leemos luego ;)_

_dejen reviews ;3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola cosas sensuales ºuº perdón por no actualizar antes,estaba emfermita QnQ_

_Aquí tienen el dichoso lemon :D por cortesía de mi podrida y pervertida imaginación_

-Hey Sasuke,estas dormido ya?-Pregunto el rubio desde su cama

-Que?..ah...no,no he podido dormir todavía-Dijo el azabache perdido en sus recuerdos

-Auhmm-Dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo

Naruto sintió como alguien se metía en su cama,bajo sus cobijas y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Puedo dormir contigo?-Dijeron unos ojos negros profundos

-S-Si...-Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

Sasuke se recostó en el pecho del rubio y cerro los ojos.

-*Estamos tan cerca,Sasuke esta muy cerca a mi,siento una tremenda felicidad,siento...siento...PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!*

Sasuke estaba masajeando esa zona tan sensible con su mano.

-Crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas excitado?-Dijo Sasuke con cara de seme

-S-Sasu...ke...-El rubio estaba perdido en la sensación

-Creí haberte dicho que terminaríamos lo de anoche

Naruto estaba sonrojado con los ojos cerrados.

-*Bien,esta sera mi primera vez y sera con la única persona que no tiene miedo de mi,la persona que amo*

-Al fin, no sabes cuanto he esperado para hacer esto-Dijo el azabache mientras recorría en círculos la punta del miembro de su amado con el pulgar-*Aunque sera la primera y ultima vez*

-A-Ah...Sasu...ke..-Decía con voz entrecortada

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke cambiara su mano por su lengua,lamia el miembro de arriba hacia abajo con la punta de su lengua .Naruto estaba mas excitado que un tigre en celo (?

_-S_i dices mi nombre,enloqueceré mas-Dijo Sasuke con voz sexy (así bien sensualon (~'.')~)

Sasuke puso dos dedos en la boca de el rubio mientras el los lamia sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer

-Estas listo?

-S-Si...-Dijo el rubio con emoción y una mezcla de miedo

Sasuke introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de Naruto,el rubio iba a soltar un gran gemido de dolor pero fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado,sentía como sus lenguas se buscaban con un deseo insaciable.

-Shhh,no quieres que nos descubran verdad?-Dijo Sasuke muy cerca a los labios de Naruto

Naruto sentía dolor,pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y hasta disfrutarlo y ya que Sasuke se dio cuenta introdujo el segundo dedo.

-Ah-ah...-Dijo en un gran gemido ahogado el rubio,solo que esta vez fue un gemido de total placer

Sasuke urgaba dentro del rubio para que este se acostumbrara.

-Sa...suke,haslo ya BAKAYARO!-Dijo el rubio deseoso (valla valla,tenemos un rubio ganoso aquí -w-)

Sasuke se acostó encima del rubio poniendo las piernas de este sobre sus hombros. Comenzó con la primera embestida,el rubio grito de dolor (ay Naru si te hubieras esperado al tercer dedo no te dolería tanto,recuerda que nuestro Sasuke la tiene grande ¬w¬).

Sasuke continuo con una segunda embestida lenta y suave mientras Naruto gemía poco a poco de placer,después con embestidas rápidas y fuertes pidiendo mas profundidad y sensación

-Ahh..teme,eres muy estrecho-Dijo entre gemidos el azabache

-C-Cállate-Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio,esta se transformo en una mueca de excitación

Sasuke puso boca abajo a Naruto y lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas a el y así conseguir mas profundidad y ese punto G que sin duda lo llevaría al cielo. Comenzó con las embestidas fuertes y rápidas mientras la habitación se inundaba en gemidos y olor a sudor.

-Ahh...Sasuke...me voy a-a venir...-Dijo gimiendo el rubio

-Somos dos-Sasuke lamió los labios de SU rubio y después lo beso explorando esa boca de sabor dulce que tanto deseaba.

Naruto se corrió y Sasuke también,adentro de el rubio

-Ahhhh...-Gimió por ultima vez-*Al fin, estoy con la persona que me valora,esa persona que me necesita,al fin me entregue en cuerpo y alma*

Los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama uno junto al otro.

-ahh ahh ahh te odio teme-Dijo jadeando Naruto mirando al azabache.

-Bakayaro-Dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba la cabeza del rubio contra su pecho

_Mujajajjaja que tal?les gusto? jaja tal vez en el cap 10 también haga lemon para consentirlos ewe_

_Bueno cosas sensuales actualizo mañana lunes :D dejen reviews!no sean putos! :3_

_Sayonara minna-san (^^)/_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola cosas sensuales -w- gracias por sus reviews enserio me encanta leerlos c: pero dejen mas ene!_

_Disfruten y lean -w-_

_ NARRADOR:NARUTO_

Ya se acerca el retiro anual que hace la prisión,digo,la academia, normalmente nos llevan a aguas termales o a acampar pero este año nos llevaran a unas cabañas en las montañas con muchos lagos y ríos para mi es en verdad una molestia tener que convivir con toda esa gente odiosa e embargo,no puedo dejar de pensar en que estaré a solas con Sasuke en una cabaña en las montañas,en lagos con su hermoso cuerpo torneado siendo revelado por su camiseta blanca y...y...¿¡Porque mierdas pienso en eso!? al fin y al cabo no creo que Sasuke valla...

-Oye teme,que piensas? tienes la mirada perdida-Decía el azabache en el comedor al desayuno (jajaj entienden desa-yuno,YUNO! bueno no xd)

-Oye Sasuke,iras al retiro?

-Por supuesto,allí tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer la tutoria-Dijo serio-Tienes que ir

-Bien,soportare a toda esa gente idiota por ti-Dijo con un leve sonrojo (aww Naru es tan asocial *-*)

-Sabes que si estas sonrojado no puedo controlarme-Dijo el azabache con mirada sexy

-Na...ni -_- -Dijo el rubio

** DESPUÉS DE UN PAR DE DÍAS NARRADOR: NARUTO**

Bien,hoy es el día,estamos en la habitación Sasuke y yo empacando nuestra ropa en las maletas y después del desayuno subiremos al auto bus aunque es muy temprano,deben ser las 7:00 am lo cual es muy temprano para mi D:

Desayunamos y subimos al autobús ,allí nos esperaban los maestros,por suerte me senté al lado de Sasuke,en el viaje hablamos de muchas cosas,como el porque estaba allí,me contaba su historia,me contaba todo menos lo que le dijo Iruka aquel día después de tengo una intensa curiosidad de que le habrá dicho como para que saliera tan molesto del salón de clases.

** NARRADOR SASUKE**

****Le conté muchas cosas a Naruto,cosas como el abandono de mis padres aquí,que pago mi estadía siendo integrante del consejo ,etc aun así no fui capaz de contarle sobre aquella ley cruel que hiso la academia hacia el y la razón VERDADERA de porque la la obedeceré,como abandonar lo único que le ha traído felicidad a mi vida? aunque solo llevemos 1 mes de conocernos siento que es lo mas importante para mi,aunque el estar con el arriesgue mi estadía en la academia no me importa,por el haré cualquier cosa.

Bien,ya llegamos,wow hay unas cabañas muy lindas,bien sera mejor bajar

** NARRADOR:YO ºUº**

****Los chicos bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas cabañas,cada una con dos camas,un baño y una sala de televisión .Las cabañas rodeaban un comedor donde se reunían para programar las actividades,excepto una cabaña que era la mas aislada.

-Shikamaru y kiba:cabaña 16,Hinata y Sakura:cabaña 8...-Decía Iruka con un megáfono nombrando y asignando cabaña a todos,menos a "los dos"

-Ehh sensei, nosotros no tenemos cabaña-Dijo el rubio

-Ahh si,se me olvidaba,cabaña 7-Dijo Iruka despreocupado

Como adivinaran era la cabaña alejada de todos,frente a un lago de aguas cristalinas y pensar que estarían allí 3 días

Los chicos se dirigieron a su cabaña,era muy linda pero era la mas pequeña de todas,desempacaron y se acomodaron para esperar nuevas instrucciones

-Oye dobe,no crees que hace mucho calor?-Dijo el azabache con una mueca de fastidio y su mano de abanico

-Ahhh si,tienes razon-Dijo el rubio sentándose en su cama

-Que tal si vamos al lago a nadar?

-Pero,podemos hacerlo?

-Bueno no creo que se den cuenta estando tan alejados-Dijo el azabache parándose de su cama

Sasuke se empezó a quitar la ropa sin tomarse la molestia de ir al baño a cambiarse,se quito su camiseta negra dejando ver su marcado abdomen,ya estaba bajando sus pantalones cuando...

-Espera Sasuke que estas haciendo?!-Dijo sonrojado moviendo sus manos para "tapar"

-Que no es obvio? me pongo mi traje de baño-Dijo serio

-Y si lo haces en el baño? -_- -Dijo molesto Naruto

-Acaso te molesta?-Sasuke continuo ignorando a Naruto hasta quedar desnudo,el rubio volteaba su cara sonrojado

Sasuke se puso su traje y salio de la cabaña

-Vienes?-Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Si,me pondré mi traje...EN EL BAÑO

-Te espero en el lago-Sasuke cerro la puerta detrás de el

Después de que el rubio se vistiera salio y se dirigio al lago,este estaba a unos cuantos minutos de la cabaña,Naruto tenia unos boxers blancos y sueltos,un traje simple pero en el se veían muy bien tal vez porque su cuerpo era de un tono perfecto y su abdomen estaba marcado,la espalda ancha y musculosa también ayudaba.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola cosas sensuales ºuº debido a que no me dejaron reviwes,los castigare por putos! muajjaja asi que tendrán que esperar por el lemon :3_

_Bueno,disfruten y lean -w-_

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Me dirigía al lago, caminaba por el bosque hasta que llegue,Sasuke estaba en el agua boca arriba,con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta,su traje de bao era una camiseta blanca y mojada que dejaba ver su pecho y unos boxers sueltos y negros,al parecer estaba dormido y se veía muy bien...

-Oye,Sasuke...-Decía el rubio susurrando para despertarlo

-Que...sucede?-Decia el azabache mientras abria un ojo lentamente

-Sabes que es peligroso dormir en un lago verdad -_-

-No estaba durmiendo-Con un rápido movimiento el azabache lo tomo de la muñeca y lo tiro al lago

-Pero que haces teme?-Dijo el rubio molesto

-Vamos,de todos modos ibas a mojarte...dobe-Esto ultimo lo dijo tomando del mentón al rubio y posando sus labios sobre los del otro,sus lenguas se buscaban ansiosa mente,jugaban y se masajeaban con intensidad,pero gracias a que los humanos tenemos que respirar se corto el beso.

-Bien,sera mejor que nademos porque si no terminaremos teniendo sexo en el lago-Dijo Sasuke sumergiéndose bajo el agua

-S-Si...-Naruto se sonrojo

No entiendo como hace,sus palabras me derriten,sus besos son como el chocolate y sus caricias son lo mejor para mi,simplemente no se como hace para enamorarme cada vez mas.

Después de nadar un rato,salimos del lago y fuimos a la cabaña para cambiarnos de ropa e ir a almorzar.

** EN EL COMEDOR**

Después de que Iruka sensei nos diera la bienvenida en el "almuerzo" si se le puede llamar asi,pues solo era un pequeño sandwich de jamón y queso y una caja de leche,nos dieron ese dia libre para conocer el terreno,nos dieron el horario:Todos a dormir a las 8pm! y la agenda para mañana:

-8am despertar y bañar

-10am desayunar

-10:30 esgrima

-12pm almuerzo

-1:30 futbol

-3 a 5 hora libre para ir a canotaje,ping pong o futbol

-5:30 a 9 fogata (por supuesto que nosotros la extenderemos hasta las 11pm)

Bien,supongo que ya es hora de irnos,nos paramos y fuimos a la cabaña.

-Sabes Naruto, crei que iba a estar aburrido en este estúpido retiro,pero el estar contigo en una cabaña alejada del mundo me hace muy feliz-Dijo el azabache,estaba acostado con sus antebrazos sobre su cabeza,dejando levantar su camisa y dejar ver de nuevo ese hermoso abdomen.

-Jjajaja me alegra que pienses eso,yo también lo creo - Ja! si tan solo supieras...

Empeze a hablar con Sasuke,con preguntas como cual es tu color favorito,animal,etc e hicimos bromas idiotas al respecto,pero todo cambio cuando...

-Jajaja eres un idiota!-Dijo el rubio con una lagrima, en el ojo, de la risa

-Jajaja callate dobe!-Dijo el azabache lanzando le un pequeño libro a el rubio en la cabeza

-Oye Sasuke,recuerdas ese dia en el que te quedaste hablando con Iruka sensei,saliste muy molesto del salon,que te dijo?-Dije despreocupado

-Porque siempre tocas ese maldito tema! ya te dije que nada que tenga que ver contigo!solo olvídalo y déjame en paz al respecto!-Dijo Sasuke con un enojo evidente a gritos

-...Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo ,tiene que ver conmigo...-Dije restregándoselo en la cara y me pare y salí de la cabaña tranquilamente aunque en mi interior estaba el doble de alterado que el pero al salir asote la puerta.

No entiendo! como puede alterarse tanto por una estúpida pregunta! cuanto le cuesta contarme que fue lo que tanto le molesto ese día como para que dejara de mirarme y hablarme por el resto del día! no entiendo,simplemente no entiendo-Pensé llorando a la orilla del lago.

** NARRADOR SASUKE**

Estoy tan molesto,no con Naruto,con todo esto que esta pasando,cada vez que toca el tema una apuñalada se inserta profundamente en mi corazón,pero si respondo,sera mil veces peor,Como decirle?como responder que lo que Iruka me dijo fue una amenaza,que si tenia una relación informal con el me quitarían todo lo poco que tengo y me botarían a la calle pero aun así no obedecí jamas me separaría de Naruto aunque signifique mantener lo nuestro en si le respondo la verdad,tendría que contársela TODA,sobre aquella ley,sobre el porque la habían impuesto,sobre Orochimaru y su madre (la de Naruto).

El no lo soportaría,no aguantaría saberlo...

por ahora,me inventare algo mientras que su mente se fortalezca,una mentira como respuesta es todo lo que puedo ofrecer para no lastimarlo,aunque lo lastime...

Me pare y salí de la cabaña y por supuesto me dirigí al único lugar donde pensé que estaría,en el lago.

-*suspire y lo abrace por detrás en el cuello pegando mi mejilla a la de el*Sabes que no me gusta que llores-Dije y enserio no lo soportaba

-Como puedes decir eso sabiendo que la causa fuiste tu?-Esas palabras me llegaron al pecho como una bala

-Si tanto quieres que te responda ,lo haré..-Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de el-Me estaba regañando,ya que nuestras clases no han prosperado y me dijo que me echarían si no mejorabas academicamente-Me dolía mentir...

-Enserio?-Dijo mirándome ilusionado,queriendo creerme.

-Si...-Por supuesto que no!-Sabes que mi estudio es todo,pero jamas sera mas importante que tu-Dije,después lo tome del mentón y lo bese,para olvidar un poco la situación,aunque se que fue cruel.

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Después de su respuesta y ese beso,quede totalmente en paz,no puedo creer que se halla enojado solo por eso,pero bien,así es Sasuke y jamas sabrás como reaccionara ante algo...

-Bien,me siento un poco mejor sabes-Le dije

-Me alegra,ahora vayámonos de acá-Me dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados

-Bien-Dije con el mismo gesto

Después de esa escenita nos fuimos a la cabaña mientras el me abrazaba sobre el hombro y yo por debajo, en su cintura .Nos fuimos a dormir,pero antes...

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama,tenia un saco blanco pegado al cuerpo y un pantalón negro,yo estaba vestido con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones blancos,nos quedamos besándonos un buen rato antes de dormir.

-Oyasumi-Le dije levantándome de su cama y de el,espere unos 5 segundos y le robe un beso pequeño

-Oyasumi-Dijo metiéndose bajo las cobijas de su cama

**DIA 2:NARRADOR SASUKE**

Me levante a eso de las 4am, tuve un sueño horrible,estábamos Naruto y yo en la gran sala de juntas,todo el consejo estaba allí,incluyendo a Orochimaru,todos gritaban mientras Naruto y yo llorábamos. Nos decían cosas como: rompieron las reglas!no merecen estar acá!...Despues Tsunade gritaba basta! y nos hablaba seriamente,nos decía que nos habían expulsado y que no teníamos derecho a seguir con nuestros estudios ,ni universidad ni trabajo,simplemente nos enviarían a países separados para trabajar en la cadena de academias de suiza y escocia como conserje.Y así destruir nuestras vidas por siempre.

Desperté de golpe y mire el reloj,las 4 am,intente dormir de nuevo,sin embargo cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba el sueño,los ojos de Naruto hinchados de tanto llorar,gritando y viendo como los guardias lo separaban de mi,como me sujetaban los guardias y me obligaban a 7 am llegaron muy lento,creí que habían pasado días enteros,solo pasaron 3 horas,las mas lentas de mi vida.

Me alegro ver a Naruto despertar,por supuesto fue por el despertador,aun asi fue como una salvación ver sus ojos llenos de vida y brillo,no como en el sueño.

-Levantate dormilon-dije mientras le quitaba la cobija de encima y observe como se retorcía de frió.

-Ahhhh,ya se,ya se-Dijo con fastidio

El entro a bañarse y yo me quede afuera esperando mientras me observaba en el espejo,tenia ojeras y mi cabello estaba enmarañado,salio del baño y entre quede pensando bajo la bañera con mi frente pegada a la fría pared,los golpes en la puerta me despertaron de mi trance.

-Sasuke!vamos apúrate! hace una hora estas ahí adentro,tenemos que ir a desayunar!-Inmediatamente mire el reloj:9am,me vestí rápido y sin secarme,así que quede un poco mojado,salí del baño y salimos juntos a el comedor,ese día teníamos que pasar los platos a las mesas.

_Hola cosas sensuales ºuº jajaj continuo mañana a las 7pm :D_

_dejen reviews si es que quieren lemon :3 _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola mis hermosos putitos *-* bueno chicos,me gusta consentirlos así que_

_disfruten el lemon -w- _

_*_Narrador Sasuke*

Llegamos al comedor,Iruka sensei nos miraba con una mirada de regaño por haber llegado unos minutos tarde,sin embargo apenas llegamos empezamos a poner la mesa,nos pasaban los platos y los poníamos frente a cada silla en la mesa.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y se sentaron,terminamos y nos sentamos a desayunar,nos recordaron la agenda de hoy y empezamos con el esgrima.

La primera pareja fue Shikamaru , por supuesto los movimientos de Shikamaru con la espada eran mejor que los de Chouji y este gano,así pasaron varias parejas,eran las 11:30 y Naruto y yo estábamos aburridos pues todavía faltaba media hora para almorzar .Naruto es una de las personas mas sedentarias que conozco,odia el ejercicio y la actividad física así que estaba en verdad aburrido.

-Pss Naruto...-Dije llamándolo a susurros

El chico miro hacia mi,moviendo mis labios le dije-Vamos-El sabia leer mis labios así que me hiso caso.

-Que ocurre?-Me dijo curioso

-Bien,note que estabas muy aburrido así que te rescate,deberías agradecerme-Dije apretándoselo en la cara

-Bueno,arrastrarme atrás del comedor no cuenta como rescate!-Dijo molesto

-Arrastrarte? viniste apenas te lo pedí!-Dije regañándolo

-Agg bien,bien...que hacemos?

-Quieres ir a las piscinas?

-Vamos Sasuke,sabes que no me gusta hacer deporte!

-Nadie dijo que ibamos a jugar-Dije tomándolo del mentón obligando a que me mire

Inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-Si que eres pervertido,solamente nos vamos a nadar un poco-Dije desmintiendo mi broma

-Sabes,si me lo dices de "esa" forma,es obvio que piense en "eso"!-Dijo molesto-Teme!

-Jajajaja no te pongas así dobe,estaba jugando-Lo abrace del cuello como "amigos"

Nos fuimos caminando de ahí hacia un pequeño bosque hasta que llegamos a las piscinas,era grande,dividida con cuerdas por profundidad por supuesto yo sabia que Naruto no sabia nadar.

-Sabes que no se nadar verdad?-Me dijo sin saber lo que pasaba

-Bueno,como tutor también es mi deber enseñarte a Nadar,Kurenai sensei me pidió el favor que te enseñara.

-Pero no tengo vestido de baño...

-No importa...-Apenas dije esto ultimo lo empuje a la zona de menos profundidad,el agua le llegaba al ombligo.

-Pero que demonios haces?! no podías esperar a que fuera a la cabaña a cambiarme!?-Dijo molesto

-Vamos,tardarías demasiado y nos descubrirían

-Teme...-Cuando menos pensé,con un rápido movimiento el rubio había tomado mi tobillo y me empujo a la piscina.

-Sabes,no es divertido cuando me lo haces a mi

-Jjajaj por supuesto que lo es!-Dijo rojo de la risa el maldito y sensual.

-Pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí?!-Dijo Kakashi sensei mirándonos desde el borde de la piscina.

-Etto...-Naruto estaba apenado

-Le enseñaba a nadar-Dije retándolo

-A estas horas? ademas,Naruto no tiene traje de baño,sabes perfectamente que esto lo puedes hacer de 3-5 en la hora libre!-Dijo regañando me

-Bien,bien,ya entendí-Salí de la piscina,el agua me escurría del cabello y de la ropa,mi saco azul oscuro pegado al cuerpo estaba empapado y mis pantalones negros igual.

-S-Sumimasen -Dijo Naruto apenado,saliendo de la piscina,sus ropas escurrían igual,se veía en verdad sexy con su camiseta amarilla mojada y sus pantalones cafe.

-Ahhh *suspiro* bien chicos,regresen rápido y que nadie se de cuenta-Dijo Kakashi siendo complice

-Si si,ya escucha-Dije llenándome y dándole la espalda llevándome a Naruto conmigo.

La esgrima y las demás actividades terminaron así que estábamos organizando la fogata,cortaban leña y la agrupaban en el centro del bosque,todos colaboraban menos Naruto y yo. (aww nuestros chicos son tan perezosos */*)

-Saben,todos están colaborando,MENOS USTEDES!-Grito una Ino molesta

-Nosotros ya colaboramos bastante en el comedor-Dije calmado dejándola callada

-Hmphh-Bufo molesta-Naruto,ven aquí idiota bueno para nada y pon esta leña allá-Dijo Ino

-Si-Dijo el rubio con la mirada en el piso

-Shhh Ino,sabes que no es permitido hablarle...-Susurro Sakura pero aun así todos escucharon

Esas palabras duelen en el corazón como mil apuñaladas en los ojos.

-Yo lo haré y solo porque no pueden hablarle no significa que lo tengas que tratar mal,zorra.-Dije en un murmuro suave pero perfectamente audible,pues todos se callaban cuando yo hablaba.

-T-Tranquilo Sasuke,sabes que no te tienes que preocupar por nada-Dijo quedando "bien" conmigo.

-Cállate y pasame la leña,y la próxima persona que le hable mal a Naruto...-Dije con una mirada fría,seca.

Naruto se sonrojo aun mirando al piso,después de todo ese alboroto "olvidamos" lo que paso y nos sentamos a recibir el calor de las llamas mientras contaban historias de terror que,a mi,no me asustaban para nada.

-Bsss,Sasuke

Volte a mirar a la izquierda,pero todos estaban concentrados en la historia.

-Bsssss! Teme!

Mire a la derecha,nadie.

-Oye Teme!

Mire hacia los arbustos,ahí estaba mi rubio y me llamaba para ir con que yo estaba en el borde de la banca,nadie noto que me fui ademas todos escuchaban atentamente los cuentitos del sensei.

-Estas sordo Sasuke,llevo llamándote hace rato.-dijo mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

-Cállate-Dije sonriendole arrogante mente-Bien,para que me necesitabas?

-Oh vamos,no me digas que te gustaban esas estúpidas historias-Dijo con una mirada arrogante

-No,pero al menos me entretenían.

Llegamos a una parte sin arboles,una pequeña pradera rodeada de arbustos y despejada,la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente todo,nos sentamos en unas rocas frente a una pequeña laguna.

-Bueno,pensé que podíamos hacer...algo mas...divertido.-Dijo el rubio con una mirada sensual.

-Ah si? Algo como que?-Dije acercándome a el mientras tomaba su mentón y acercaba mis labios a los de el.

-No te hagas el inocente,sabes bien de lo que hablo-Dijo sobre mis labios y al hablar,nuestros labios se rozaban

Inmediatamente no soporte mas y le estampe un beso,casi a comérmelo,entre mordiscos hambrientos y chupones de lengua le iva quitando la ropa lenta y tortuosamente.

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Los besos de Sasuke tienen esa magia,son como un hechizo,al tocarte te deja hipnotizado con sus caricias porque el sabe como y donde sabor de su boca es a menta fresca y su aliento es frió pero te calienta.

Sus manos bajaban por mi camiseta mientras me besaba salvajemente el cuello,hasta llegar al cierre de de mis pantalones y pronto me los quito con rapidez mostrando mi erección.

-Valla,ya estas excitado? quien es el pervertido ahora-Dijo con un tono de voz excitante.

-Ja... no me digas que no lo estas tu-Tome sus pantalones negros y los baje y por supuesto,su miembro estaba igual de erecto al mio.

Pronto me tiro sobre el y ahora yo estaba arriba,los dos desnudos totalmente,me agache y lamí sus labios después metí mi lengua en su boca,con ella explore toda su dulce boca y mientras tanto nuestros miembros se rozaban haciendo que los dos gimiéramos en el separamos por falta de aire,pero después nos unimos en un beso aun mas apasionado,hambriento y lleno de deseo,baje mi mano a su miembro y lo empece a masajear mientras miraba su cara de extremo placer.

-A-Ahh...-Gimió el azabache con sus ojos cerrados.

Nos separamos y se quedo mirándome con lujuria en sus ojos,puse mi lengua en su mentón y de allí recorrí suavemente el cuello,pecho,ombligo hasta finalmente llegar a su miembro erguido,Con la punta de mi lengua recorrí todo y después lo engullí,después de unos cuantos chupones...

-Bien,ahora es mi turno

Sasuke me tomo con un rápido movimiento y me puso debajo de el,tomo sus dedos (solo 3) y lso metió en mi boca,inmediatamente los lamí y los chupe,pues ya sabia que venia a continuación... Introdujo el primer dedo y mi espalda se arqueo de dolor.

-Arghh-Grite un poco

-Shhh,después te va a gustar

Continuo con el segundo dedo y grite pero esta vez de placer,hiso un par de tijeras y continuo con el tercer dedo

-Vamos,ya estoy listo,te aseguro que no me romperé-Dije desafiante

-Hmph-Rio el azabache-Estas listo?-Puso mis piernas en sus hombros-Empecemos

Metió su gran miembro de un solo golpe dentro de mi,en definitiva una sensación exquisita y gemidos resonaban por el bosque,empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas como siempre,pero no era suficiente.

-S-Sasuke...mas...rápido-Dije

-Como ordenes

Embistió salvaje mente,muy rápido y fuerte como si su vida dependiera de eso y por supuesto mis gemidos mas sonoros y excitados.

-Me gusta escucharte gritar debajo mio-Dijo mirándome sensual mente

-Es enserio?-Dije sonrojado fingiendo molestia,después de unas embestidas ultimas,nos separamos y nos vestimos.

-Gracias-Dijo acostado mirando las estrellas que dentro de unas horas desaparecerían.

-Porque?-Me pare para ponerme bien los pantalones,me acerque a tomo de las muñeca y me tiro al suelo acostándome al lado de el,puso su brazo tras mi cuello y sobre mi hombro acercándome a el.

-Por mirando al cielo vació pero lleno de luces.-Te odio-Dijo mirandome con dulzura

-Yo mas,teme-Lo mire de misma manera mientras me daba un pequeño y sutil beso de buenas noches.

_Hola chicos ºuº perdón la demora,seque mis clases de Japones no me dejaban llegar temprano a casa TnT_

_Pero bueno,aquí los consentí con un lemon,que tal?les gusto?se los suplico déjenme reviews y no sean malitos! nos leemos mañana Miercolas ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola hermosas bellezas °u° me gustan muucho sus reviews! muchas gracias!_

_por cierto,estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic es un yukioxrin leanlo se los recomiendo! se llama los vampiros tambien son demonios_

_pero bueno,ya no mas propaganda y a leer °w° _

*NARRADOR SASUKE*

Bien,ya va llegando la hora de que le cuente la verdad a Naruto,sere capaz? acaso me odiara despues de todo lo que lo he lastimado? no lo se y prefiero no pensar en eso por ahora...

Ademas le dolera mas saber que esa estupida ley es por su misma culpa de cierto modo,por que lo digo? dejenme contarles...

**Un dia,en la universidad de maestrias un joven llamado Orochimaru estaba terminando su carrera pues ya iva en el ultimo semestre de Biologia quimica,y en todos los semestres y desde que entro a la universidad habia conocido a la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo,era una bella peliroja de ojos morados,un poco alta y con una hermosa , sin duda era el amor de su vida pero un dia mientras la observaba a escondidas como era de costumbre Kushina volteo a mirar hacia donde el estaba y se acerco hacia el**

**Hola-**Dijo con una amable sonrisa

**H-Hola...**

**Despues de aquel encuentro iniciaron una conversacion muy fluida y poco a poco se volvieron amigos,llegaron a un punto en el que se conocian perfectamente pues llevaban alrededor de 2 años de amistad cercana y por fin comenzaron a salir.**

**Mientras Orochimaru la esperaba en su casa,pues habian quedado de verse,tocaaron la puerta...**

**-Quien es?**

**Se paro a abrir la puerta cuando vio a Anko,una chica de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.**

**-Que haces aqui? largate!**

**-Vaya,asi tratas a una vieja amiga...-**Dijo mientras entraba a la casa y la pasaba pr el lado

-**Enserio crees que despues de lo que me hiciste mereces llamarte amiga?-**Dijo el hombre.

-**Jajaja,vamos, no me digas que olvidste todo lo bien que la pasamos aquella vez en el salon-**Dijo mientras se le acercaba

**Orochimaru y la chica estaban haciendo el amor desnudos en la cama cuando de repente escucho que la puerta del curto se abria.**

**-Pero que demonios te pasa?!-**Grito horrorizada la peliroja mientras el hombre se quedaba mudo.

**La chica salio corriendo del apartamento cuando unas luces se acercaban rapiidamente a ella,era un auto,la chica cerro sus ojos...Se escucho el freno en seco del auto y el derrape de las llantas.**

**-Estas bien?-**Pregunto un hombre rubio,alto y guapo de ojos azules muy preocupado

-**S-Si,eso creo...**

**El hombre se bajo rapidamente del auto y metio a la chica a su vehiculo para llevarla al hospital**

***DENTRO DEL AUTO***

**La chica lloraba sin control mientras el rubio le hablaba y la de esto,la peliroja y el rubio se empezaron a ver muy seguido y a halar de sus problemas hasta enamorarse,se casaron y Kushina quedo embarazada de el guapo y caballeroso hombre.**

**Pero la tranquilidad de la familia Uzumaki cambio cuando...**

**-Ding dong-sono el timbre mientras la chica con un leve embarazo se levantaba del sofa.**

**-Ya voy-La chica abrio la puerta y su cara de fastidio y asco la delato-Que estas haciendo aqui? largate!**

_**Las mismas palabras que orochimru le dijo a Anko aquel dia...el peor dia de su vacia y miserable existencia.**_

_**-**_**Que no me escuchaste bstardo? que te larg-**

**La chica no termino de hablar cuando una mano le tapo su boca y la arrastro hacia una de el vehiculo la drogo con un pañuelo de cloroformo y la durmio.**

**-Jamas te alejaras de mi,Kushina,Porque huiste de mi? eres una chica muy traviesa,pero ahora,jamas te alejaras de mi...-Decia con una emferma sonrisa**

**El hombre no tardo en darse cuenta de que ese maldito auto rojo que le habia robado a su chica estaba siguiendolo**

**-Jajaja,al parecer quieres divertirte un rato,no es asi, Minato?-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra**

**Acelero la camioneta y empezo a andar en zig zag entre el vecindaraio,por supuesto,el deportivo rojo lo seguia.**

**-No te saldras con la tuya otra vez,maldito enfermo!-Grito el rubio desde la ventana de su auto**

**-Jajaja,sigueme si puedes,Minato-chan**

**Orochimaru llego con su camioneta a un risco que estaba al lado de la carretera,tomo a kushina en sus brazos.**

**-Ahora,es asi como debe terminar todo,verdad Kushina? si no te hubiers alejado,no tendria que pasar esto,pero no me dejas mas opciones...**

**Orochimaru fue caminando lentamente hacia el borde del barranco cuando el sonido de ese infernal auto rojo que odiaba llego,bajandose de el un se dirigio corriendo hacia el pelinegro.**

**-Detente! sueltala ahora mismo! decia corriendo para alcanzarlo**

**Orochimaru volteo con la chic en sus brazos y sonrio sadicaemnte.**

**-Shhh la despertaras,minato-chan**

**Orochimaru dejo suavemente a la peliroja acostada en la tierra.**

**-Nadie impedira que Kushina y yo vivamos junttos por siempre,fue tu culpa todo esto-Decia el pelinegro con una voz "alegre"-Si no la hubieras recogido en el auto,jamas nos habrimos separado**

**-Mi culpa?! Yo no me acoste con Anko frentte a ella!**

**Orochimaru se tapo los oidos y grito con dolor**

**-CALLATE! Nada de eso paso,Quien es Anko?,lo que yo recuerdo es que tu secuestraste a Kushina en tu estupido auto y le mentiste sobre mi pero hoy,hoy despues de tantos años alfin la recuperare!**

**-Estas emfermo!-Minato saco un cuchillo**

**-Uhh,bien,entonces asi quieres jugar...-Orochimaru saco un revolver**

**Minato corrio a una velocidad increible con su cuchillo...**

**-Basta!-Grito la peliroja con lagrimas en los ojos-Ya,detente por favor-suplico**

**Minato solto la navaja y corrio a abrazarla.**

**-No la toques-Dijo apuntando su arma hacia los dos con su sonrisa sadica**

**-Sueltala y alejate lentamente de ella,Minato-chan**

**-Jamas!-Se aferro a ella con fuerza**

**Se esucho un disparo...El grito ensordecedor de Kushina se escucho**

**-MINATO!-dijo en un grito desgarrador**

**-Shhh,ahora ya nadie puede interponerse entre tu yo...**

**Minato estaba en el regazo de Kushin con su pecho envuelto en una gran mancha roja**

**-No dejes...que...se acerque a...Naruto...-Dijo cerrando sus ojos-Escapa...alejate de el y manten a Naruto a salvo,esa es ...mi ultima... cabeza se agacho**

**Kushina se paro con lagrimas en sus inmediato llego la policia,tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de Minato y llevaron a Kushina al hospital donde tuvo su hijo.**

**La chica sostenia en sus brazos a su bebe,contemplando lo hermoso e increiblemente parecido que era a su luces se apagaron,sus ojos se cerraron y al fin pudo descansar en la pena todo,aun asi,la bala alcanzo darle a ella tambien.**

**Entonces,declaro que la custodia del chico sera dada a Orochimaru-sama como tutor cerrado-****Se escucho el martillo y Orochimaru salio victorioso con un pequeño niño de apenas 2 años de edad cogido de su mano.**

**-Apartir de ahor me perteneces, y tu pagaras toda la mierda que hiso tu madre,seras infeliz y eso te lo juro-Dijo Orochimru mirandolo con "ternura".**

_Que tal chicos? °u° tragico,no? D:_

_pero tranquilos,no me maten que en el siguiente cap sera aun mas tragico muajjajajja y no se olviden de leer los vampiros tambien son demonios de yukioxrin,mi nuevo fic!_

_Bueno dejen reviews y recuerden que los amo!_

_Sayonra minna-chan_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola chicos ºuº perdonen la tardanza,esque pase el fin de semana en una casa sin internet y pues el martes regrese muy tarde a casa asi que hasta hoy puedo escribir el siguiente xd pero no se preocupen que subire 3 caps ºwº y lean Los vampiros tambien son demonios rinxyukio_

*Narrador Naruto*

Regresamos pronto del maldito retiro donde me aburri demasiado y lo unico bueno fue...bueno,ustedes ya camino a casa en al autobus Sasuke se durmio en mi hombro mientras yo tenia mi cabeza en la ventaa mirando el paisaje desde alli,estaba pensando otra vez enmi familia,como pudieron abandonarme pues sinceramente no entiendo,se supone que los padres dan su vida por sus hijos.

Regresamos a la academia donde mi estupida vida continuaria como siempre,continuaria con las clases,etc y por supuesto nadie me hablaria aunque todavia no se porque razon me ignoran,he tratado muchas veces hablar y hacer amigos pero ellos simplemente me ignoran y se alejan.

Desempaque junto a Sasuke y los dos quedamos rendidos sobre nuestras respectivas camas,caimos de espaldas dejando los brazos separados del cuerpo.

-Ah *suspiro de cansancio* alfin termino.-Dije

-Si-Dijo el azabache mirando al techo.

-Que haremos hoy?

-Bueno,es domingo así que no tenemos clases,podemos hacer lo que queramos que adelantemos clase?

Me sonroje.

-No "esas" clases,las academicas.

-A-AH,si...-Me senti como un idiota por completo.

-Sasuke se paro y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Porque hisiste eso?

-Eres muy lindo sonrojado.

- º_º -Me quede mudo de la verguenza pero decidi cambiar de tema-Clases un domingo? por supuesto que no!

-Eres un perezoso,si sigues asi olvidate de quedarte en la academia.

-Callate-Dije metiendome bajo las cobijas y tapandome la cabeza con ellas.

Sasuke me quito las cobijas de encima y las boto al suelo mirando como me retorcia de frio.

-Pero que haces?!

-Si no estudias,no dormiras.

-*suspiro* Eres cruel-Dije con un puchero infantil

-Eres infantil-Dijo serio

*NARRADOR SASUKE*

Se veia muy gracioso cuando estaba molesto,me encantaba torturarlo,me sentia completo molestandolo ¿Porque?Simple,si una persona sufre,siente,si una persona siente,es capaz de amar y quiero que el sienta eso,amor,ese amor que le arrebataron.¿Cuando le dire la verdad? Ni yo mismo lo se, pero si se lo digo le dolera mucho y acumulara odio,odio a Oorochimaru,odio a su madre,odio hacia mi y no quiero que odie,el odio te transforma,te vuelve una persona diferete y amrgada,el odio te pudre la mente con venganza,el odio te convierte en un quiero que el sea un monstruo como lo fui yo,solo masa andante con sentimientos,pero estos eran odio,rencor y venganza.

¿Porque lo digo? Aunque probablemente no les importe,les contare.

**Yo era un chico normal,de una familia adinerada y ,pero un dia mi padre llego a casa con una cara muy mala,ojos sin brillo y estaba palido me preocupe y me quede en la escalera viendo desde alli hacia la sala.**

**-Que ocurre cariño?-Dijo mi madre sentada al lado de el tomando su hombro para tranquilizarlo**

**-La compañia entro en quiebra**

**Mi madre rompio a llorar y se cubria con su mano la boca.**

**-Q-Que podemos hacer?-Dijo ella**

**-No lo se,tendremos que esperar a que la economia mejore y hagamos mas ventas,mientras tanto tendremos que reducir costos...**

**-Por supuesto que si,dejaremos de comprar ropa por algunos meses,ahorraremos lo mas que podamos y hasta comeremos comida barata.**

**-Podemos hacer todo eso pero no ayudara mucho,no tengo nada en el banco y en la casa solo quedan unos cuantos Yenes ** (moneda de Japon)

**-Entonces que haremos?**

**-No lo se,pero creo que sera algo drastico**

**Deje de escuchar y me fui a mi cuarto corriendome,cerre la puerta y empeze a llorar.**

**-No podemos hacer eso!-escuche el grito de mamá**

**-Tenemos que! sera una suma considerabe que ahorraremos!-Dijo mi padre**

**Mi madre respiro prfundo unos minutos y hablo.**

**-Bien,tienes razon,ademas nuestra vida sera mejor y me ahorrare problemas mas adelante.**

**-Ahorraremos bastante,comida,estudios,...mucho!**

**-Entonces mañana visitaremos a Orochimaru**

**-Si, estoy seguro de que el nos hara el favor,ademas alla estara seguro y a salvo pues Orochimaru es de confianza.**

**La verdad no entendia de que estaban hablando,me acoste debajo de mis cobijas y procure dormir pero el sonido de una puerta me desperto de golpe.**

**-Cariño,escucha,mañana daremos un paseo tarde en la noche,no iras al colegio por tu seguridad,nos quedaremos fuera por un tiempo asi que empaca toda tu ropa,deacuerdo'**

**-Bien-Dije,enserio no se que esta pasando**

**Al otro dia,ya eran las 11 de la noche y papá llego, subimos al auto y emprendimos un largo viaje de alrededor 3 finalmente a una mansion muy bonita,con mucha zona verde y jardines,nos bajamos del auto con el equipaje.**

**-Buenas noches,Orochimaru los atendera en unos minutos.-Nos dijo un chico de cabello plateado y lentes al estilo Harry Poter.**

**-Bien-Esperamos unos minutos y bajo un hombre de cabello negro largo y piel blanca.**

**-Que alegria tenerlos aca!Este es el regalito?-Dijo tomandome del menton.**

**Regalito?**

**-Lo cuidaras bien?**

**-Les prometo que estara en excelentes condiciones.**

**-Gracias por el favor!**

**-Favor?esto no es gratis,el chico tendra que pagar por esto.**

**-Sabes que lo hacemos porque no tenemos dinero.**

**-No hablo de eso,trabajara para mi y sera mi asistente,a cambio le dare buena vida,bien?**

**-Esta bien-Mi padre se levanto con mi madre del sofa y salieron por la puerta.**

**Me quede mirando la puerta,sin hablar,sin emitir ningun sonido o movimiento,mis ojos estaban en la nada,pensando mil cosas,llenandome rapidamente de emociones de dolor,sufrimiento,furia,sed de vengaza,triztesa y todo en extremo y grandes de rodillas y empeze a llorar sin control,lloraba sin parar,gritando y golpando la fea y cara sombra,lloraba hasta quedarme sin corriendo a la puerta y vi como esas personas que se habian hecho llamar mis padres se alejaban en el auto personas que me abandonaron.**

**Desde es momento,mi vida se lleno de amargura,venganza, converti en la mano derecha de Orochimaru y teniendo solo 12 años era casi tan maduro como alguien de 32 añ levaba 7 años en esa academia y cada vez me iva dando cuenta de el tipo de persona que era Orochimaru.**

**Todo esto cambio con un llamado que me hiso Tsunade-sama a su oficina,donde lo encontre a el,donde conoci lo unico importante en mi vida,desde ese dia conoci lo que es el amor.**

_Mujajjaja hola bellezas ºuº espero que les halla gustado el capitulo,en el 13 y 14 seran capitulos romanticos con algo de lime,lemon no creo,pero habran muchas palabras lindas y todo :3 publico en media hora xd bye bye minna-san _


	13. Chapter 13

_Holi ºuº dejen reviews y esto sera a lo que yo llamo romanticismo xd lean Los vampiros tambien son demonios de rinxyukio de ao no exorscist porfa! esta bueno ewe no mas propaganda y lean mas bien!_

Historia triste, no?Pero no se preocupen,ya no soy un renegado y amargado que odia a sus padres y al mundo,ahora soy un renegado y amargado que odia a sus padres y al mundo pero ama a Naruto,lo se eso sono raro pero es la verdad.

El me hiso sentir confianza y amor que no sentia desde hace 10 años.

En fin,hoy es lunes y les dije todo esto mientras Naruto me regaña e insulta por haberle quitado su estupida cobija xD veran todo empezo cuando...

**FLASHBACK**

-Oye Naruto,hoy tendremos tutoria asi que esperame despues de clases en mi salon.

-Bien.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Sali de clase y le pedi el favor a Naruto que me esperara en la habitacion,pues tenia que hablar con Iruka sensei,cuando llegue a la habitacion el maldito estaba dormido! en MI cama! estaba enrrollado en su cobijita,se veia como un bebé,un patetico,puto y hermoso bebé.

La rabia me gano y tome la cobija observando lo que tanto me encantaba ver:Naruto retorciendose de me hacia feliz,me sentia completo al molestarlo,pero en fin.

-Oye teme,escuchame cuando te insulto!-Dijo el rubio

-Sabes lo estupido que se escucha eso?-Dije

-Callate!-dijo

-No.-dije

-Pudrete!-dije

-Muerete!-dijo

-Vete al diablo-dije

-Idiota-dijo

-Infantil-Yo iba ganando

-Feo-dijo

-No molestes!dije

-Te amo-dijo como si fuera un insulto

-Yo no,idiota.

-Q-Que? -se alarmo

-Sabes que te amo mas de lo que imaginas-Bese su frente

Despues de eso,le dije que iriamos a ver una pelicula el viernes de esas de accion que le gustaban a el,yo preferiria quedarme en mi cama a su lado tomando cerveza,pero igual.

Las clases y extra-clases pasaron y llego el ta esperado viernes.

Naruto llego a la habitacion y yo entre detras de quito su camisa blanca apuntada dejando 3 botones sin apuntar,su corbata suelta y despues se quito sus pantalones negros ajustados,se puso unos jeans y un buso con capucha azul oscuro y zapatos normales.

-Te vas a ir asi? dijo señalandome

-Si

-No! por supuesto que no!

Saco de mi armario una camisa blanca,un chaleco gris y una corbata negra delgada,unos jeans oscuros y zapatos los tiro en la cara.

-Ponte esto tarado!

-Pareces mujer

-Mira quien habla, el que tiene cara de mujer!

-Te parece que tengo cara de mujer? dije levantando una ceja

-Si!

Me pare y lo tome del menton obligando a que me viera.

-Enserio tengo cara de mujer?

-No...-dijo desviando la mirada al piso

Lo bese separamos y me fui.

Entre al baño y me puse todo,sali y me recoste en la puerta del baño con mis brazos cruzados y un pie en la puerta.

-Feliz?

-Ves?no te costo nada!

-Ya callate y vamonos!-Lo tome de la muñeca y no fuimos de la academia a tomar un taxi.

*EN EL TAXI*

-Buenas noches,por favor al centro comercial Chizuru (Cancion de The GazettE mi banda favorita 3)

-Si por supuesto,pero...-Se parqueo en un callejon oscuro-Los niños lindos o deben salir tarde solos.

Inmediatamente me percate de lo que nos podria hacer si nos quedabamos alli,abri la puerta de Naruto rapidamente y lo empuje a fuera del auto,iva a salir pero el taxista tomo mi tobillo haciendome tomo una botella del basurero y la revento en la cabeza del taxista dejando vidrios y que la sangre tiñera el color amarillo y el asfalto.

Sali del auto pero al poner mi pie en el suelo,este se doblo y levante mi pantalo para ver mi tobillo,alrededor habia una marca roja y punzante y se podia ver que mi tobillo estaba un poco corrido.

-Se movio-Dijo Naruto mientras me tomaba de la cintura y ponia mi brazo sobre su cuello.

Ibamos caminando cuando derepente un auto empezo a andar a nuestro paso.

-Hola,quieren que los lleve?-Dijo un pelirrojo asomandose por la ventanilla del rojo deportivo.

-No gracias-Supuse que Naruto no se iba a subir al auto de un desconocido despues de esto.

-No les hare daño

-Como puedo saberlo?

-No los robare,ya tengo el dinero

-Podrias hacernos otras cosas

-Creeme,no lo hare lo juro,solo quiero ayudarte pues tu amigo tiene su tobillo esguinzado.

-Si intentas algo,te matare inmediatamente

-Bien.-Dijo el pelirojo sonriendo.

_Holi ºuº jajajja la aparicion de Gaara :o dejen reviews y el lo publico ojala mañana y si no, pues el viernes sin falta ºwº sayonara minna-san_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola bellezas ºuº jaja que tal? bueno,lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta el 14 y espero que lo disfruten! Si quieren dejenme reviews y los respondere! no olviden leer Los vampiros tambien son demonios rinxyukio_

*NARRADOR SASUKE*

Con ayuda de Naruto subi al deportivo rojo y me sente en el puesto del coopiloto,el se sento dirigimos al hospital mas cercano y alli me atendieron.

-Señor...Uchiha?-Pregunto el doctor.

-Si...-respondi en la camilla con un yeso en el pie.

-Aqui estan las radiografias,por suerte no fue una fractura muy grande,sanara en unas semanas,por cierto,como ocurrio eso?-Pregunto el señor.

Naruto iva a responder por mi,pero lo interrumpi...

-Nos subimos a un taxi y...~Al bajar del auto me tropece -Dije

-Hmp ya veo,bien a la proxima ten mas cuidado,me retiro.

El hombre salio de la sala.

-Porque dijiste eso?-Pregunto el chico del auto que nos acompañaba.

-¿"Porque"?

-Vi todo lo que sucedio,incluso cuando mataron al taxista...

-Como que viste todo?! nos estabas espiando?!-Se alarmo Naruto.

-No,iva pasando por ahi y los vi en el callejon estacionados.

-*Suspire*Lo dije por seguridad,si digo que nos ataco el taxista lo buscarian y lo encontrarian muerto,si estaba muerto investigarian quien lo mato y no quiero que Naruto...

-Bien,ya entendi-Dijo como si estuviera celoso o algo asi.

-Porque haces esto por nosotros?-Le dijo el rubio al pelirojo

-*Bien,tengo que pensar en algo rapido* No lo se,solidaridad supongo *Solidaridad?No,...*

-Que puedo hacer para agradecerte?-Le pregunte

-*Podrias hacer muchas cosas...* No tienes porque agradecerme.

-Pero,tenemos que recompensarte de alguna forma...-Dijo el rubio.

-No es necesario,si me disculpan debo irme ya-El pelirojo se levanto de la silla y estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta cuando...

-Espera,no nos has dicho tu nombre

-Gaara,Sabaku no Gaara.

-Bien *Gaara? este nombre me es muy familiar...*

-Por cierto,cuando te recuperes avisame-Me paso una tarjeta con su numero,la tarjeta decia:

Sabaku no Gaara, psicologo

-E-Espera,nos conocemos?-hable alto desde mi camilla

El pelirojo salio e ignoror mi pregunta.

-Que tipo raro-Me dijo Naruto

-Si...

Sabaku no Gaara? que nombre tan familiar,se me hace muy conosido pero sin embargo no recuerdo nada,su rostro se me hace conosido...

-Que ocurre Sasuke?-Dijo al mirarme pensante.

-Eh?no,nada...

Pronto me dieron de alta y tomamos el metro para regresar a la academia,realmente todo lo que ha pasado parece una locura,me ataca un taxista violador,me fractura el tobillo y se me aparece un hombre que ya habia visto antes en algun lado...todo esto parece un sueño,lo unico que queria era ver una pelicula con Naruto,es tan dificil?!

Llegamos a la academia y Kakashi sensei vio mi condicion

-Sasuke,que te paso?-Dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Tropece-Dije

-Arruino tu salida?

-Para nada,

-Oigan chicos,vengan a ver!-Dijo Kiba llamando a todos,en verdad era una molestia.

Llegaron todos y vieron que Naruto me estaba sosteniendo de Naruto con un yeeso en mi pie.

-Ay Sasuke ,pero que te paso?-Dijo una peli rosa

-Que no es obvio? Tiene un pie lastimado,ahora esta claro que relacionarse con Naruto no trae nada bueno...

Todos empezaron a murmurar mientras me herbia la sangre,estaba seguro de que pronto iba a solo tenia la cabeza agachada,una sombra tapaba sus ojos mientras permanecia en silencio.

-Saben,solo han sido una molestia desde que llegue a la academia,asi que si pudieran dejar de verme como a una esculutura no los matare-Dicho esto subi con ayuda de Naruto mientras todos nos miraban subir las escaleras,mudos con lo que les dije.

Se escucharon murmullos y despues se dispersaron como abejas,molestas y malditas abejas.

*en nuestra habitacion*

Yo estaba recostado en mi cama,me cambio de ropa a lago mas comodo,tenia puesto un saco suelto azul oscuro y unos pantalones de estaba sentado en el piso al lado de mi cama viendo la tv.

-*Suspiro*No les pongas atencion-Rompi el silencio.

-Porque deberia?Jamas lo he hecho-Me dijo sonriendome.

Me agache un poco,tome su menton y bese su mejilla,el se sonrojo.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho-Le dije

En la television pasaban la noticia de que habian encontrado el cadaver de un taxista en un callejon,son vidrios en el cuero cabelludo y craneo,en el taxi encontraron una chaqueta de mezclillla.

-Mierda-Dijo Naruto levantandose y mirando la tv

-Que ocurre'-Dije un poco preocupado

-Esa es mi chaqueta!

-Que?!La dejaste en el taxi?

-Se me cayo cuando me empujaste

-Ah carajo!-Dije cubriendo mi frente con mi mano levantando mi cabello hacia atras.

La chaqueta se cree,no era del taxista pues tiene sangre en el area del pecho y no atras o en los hombros.

-Estamos jodidos!

-Bien, pensemos en algo rapido

-como que? Ir a la oficina de policia,robar la chaqueta y quemarla?!-Dijo sarcastico.

-Si.-Dije

-Tiene que ser una broma!como esperas hacerlo sin que alguien se de cuenta!ademas notarían al instante.

-Reemplazaremos la chaqueta con otra exactamente igual,pero nueva y sin usar.-Le dije

-O talvez seria mas facil explicar lo que paso a la policia y que sepan que fue en defensa propia!

-Por supuesto que haremos eso idiota! enserio creiste que llevariamos a cabo el estupido plan'-Le dije

-Que broma estupida-Me dijo mirandome con fastidio

-Lo unico estupido en esta habitacion eres tu.

-Ya callate pedazo de mierda!

-Pudrete!-Le dije

-Idiota-Dijo mirando al suelo

Suspire de fastidio y blanquee los ojos,ya que Naruto habia quedado sentado en la esquina de mi cama,me le acerque y lo bese.

_Hola ºuº dejen reviews porfa! muchas gracias por leer y saludos a todos! espero les halla gustado_

_sayonara minna-san_


	15. Chapter 15

_Joooola °u° como estan? espero que bien,he aqui el cap 15! -w-_

*NARRADOR SASUKE*

Despues del pequeño y corto beso,me separe de el.

-Oye Sasuke,quien era ese tipo? te trataba como si te conociera...

-No lo se, es alguien que jamas he visto en mi vida *mentira! su rostro me es muy familiar pero no tengo idea de en donde lo he visto* talvez solo era amable

-Solo era amable? vamos! nos llevo al hospital en su super auto y te dio su numero para que lo llames cuando estes mejor! es obvio que se preocupa por ti

-Por favor,es obvio que su tu hubieras visto una situacion habrias hecho lo mismo

-Pero no tengo un _Lamborgini_ rojo!-Dijo el rubio

-Sabes que no es lo mismo

-Como sea, este tipo es muy raro,como era que se llamaba?Gaku..Gasa...Ga

-Gaara-Respondi

-Eso mismo,no se porque pero no me parece de confianza-Dijo el rubio

-Despues de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros?

-Talvez lo hiso para ganar nuestra confianza y despues hacer sus fechorias!

-Ya callate y deja de exagerar,fue solo amable.

-Bien,pero cuando nos secuestre sera tu culpa!

-Ya madura! ahora,llamalo y dile que estoy bien.

-Por supuesto que no hablare con ese tipo!

-Porque no?

-Seria muy incomodo

-De que hablas?

-No lo se,pero parecia interesado en ti...

-Entonces es eso,estas celoso.

El rubio se levanto de la cama de un brinco y se sonrojo.

-QUE?!DE QUE HABLAS TEME?!POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Entonces llamalo,dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe.

-B-Bien,pero no estoy celoso!

-Claro-Dije

-Es enserio!

-Si dije que esta bien,ahora toma el maldito telefono y llamalo

-No me hables asi idiota! espera un segundo

Tomo mi celular y marco el numero de la tarjeta.

_-Hola_

_-_Ho-hola,porfavor Sabaku Gaara

_-El habla_

_-_Bien soy yo,Naruto,llame para decirte que Sasuke est bien por ahora

-_Ah,que alivio,espero que le quiten su yeso pronto_

_-_Si,si,...yo tambien lo espero,por cierto gracias por todo lo que hisiste hoy,nos fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-_No hay nada que agradecer,si me disculpas tengo trabajo asi que debo colgar._

_-_Muy bien.

Se colgo la llamada.

-Bien,que dijo?

-Dijo que...estaba ocupado y debia colgar.

-Ah,buneo ser psicologo no debe ser facil

-Si,yo ni siquiera puedo con mis propios problemas.

-Si,es verdad.

*AL OTRO DIA*

Naruto se levanto temprano,sabado en la mañana,algo muy raro pero al parecer habia tenido peadillas toda la noche, los fines de semana los maestros no estan y la mayoria de estudiantes no se despierta antes de las 11,eran las 6:30am y no habia ni un alma por rubio bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso,se fue a la nevera y tomo un ramen instantaneo,lo cocino y se lo iba a llevar a su habitacion pero vio un sobre gris de carta que estaba bajo la puerta.

-Jummm,y esto que?-Tomo la carta y la subio a su cuarto.

*EN EL CUARTO*

Naruto comia su ramen mientras miraba pensativo la carta,la abria o no? no traia nombre ni destinario.

-Ah! a la mierda todo-Naruto se llevo el ultimo bocado a la boca y tomo el sobre para abrirlo mientras masticaba.

-Jummm-MIentras leia la fecha de la carta,de repente se atraganto cuando vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento, trago el bocado y grito:

-Sabaku Gaara!-El rubio empezo a leer la carta.

_Octubre 18_

_Osaka,Japon_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Hola Sasuke,espero que estes bien,ayer nos reencontramos final mente despues de 12 años de que desapareciste._

_Seguramente no recuerdas nada,pero escribi esta carta presisamente para eso,para que recuerdes lo que paso_

_Hace 12 años en uno de los barrios mas importantes de Osaka,vivian dos de las familias mas importantes en esos tiempos;los Sabaku y los Uchiha,ambas eran familias muy ricas,ambas vendedoras de armas en la ciudad, Sabaku y los Uchiha eran muy amigos y cercanos,tanto asi que sus hijos los cueles eran futuros herederos Gaara y Sasuke jugaban todas las tardes mientras los padres hacian su reunion._

_Los chicos eran muy cercanos y seguramente serian socios en el futuro,pero todo esto cambio cuando un dia nuestras familias fueron a dar un paseo al parque juntas y tu y yo nos soltamos de las manos de nuestras madres para perseguir unas mariposas a una laguna donde no habia nadie y todo estaba en silencio._

_-Ven Sasuke,vamos a buscarlas-Dije corriendo mientras te miraba_

_-Espera Gaara cuidado!-Gritaste mientras veias como caia en el profundo lago._

_Podia ver mientras me hundia como te quedabas en la orilla gritando y llorando pero aun asi nadie te escuchaba,de repente saltaste al agua por mi rescate pues yo no sabia nadar y tu con 5 años si,me tomaste del brazo y nadaste conmigo hasta la orilla y me pusiste a salvo en el pasto._

_-Muchas gracias-Te dije abrazandote-Sabes Sasuke,te amo.-Dije,un niño de 7 años no sabria lo que se refiere a te amo y decirelo a otro hombre tambien seria un problema nuestros padres llegaron y nos separaron de nuestro agarre,mientras observabamos como nos alejaban el uno del otro._

_Despues de esto nuestras familias se pelearon y como dejaron de reunirse el negocio quebro y desapareciste._

_Sin embargo jamas deje de buscarte y mi alegria fue inmensa cuando te encontre en ese callejon,y ahora que te encontre no te dejare alejarte de mi lado._

Son amigos de infancia?

Naruto empezo a llorar en silencio,los celos y el dolor de creer perder a Sasuke lo mataban,las palabras de esa carta retumbaban en su cabeza como una tortura y el masoquismo al obligrase a recordarlas.

-No dejare que nos separes-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos,su mirada paso de triztesa a rabia y odio,el pobre no sabia que hacer

-Naruto,que pasa?porque estas llorando?-Dijo Sasuke levantandose de su cama con los ojos entre cerrados

_Hola °u° que les parecio? muy corto no? bueno no me maten por dejarlo hasta ahi pero les re juro y prometo que mañana sin fata y temprano les publicare el 16 y 17 de 24 caps que tengo planeados,dejen rw y recuerden que los amo!_

_sayonara minna-san!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola ºuº muuuchas gracias por sus rw los aprecio mucho! bueno,disfruten y este cap. les dara diabetes :'3_

-Q-Que sucede?-Dijo el azabache.

Naruto se levanto de su cama y le tiro la carta en el pecho.

-Pero que...

Naruto salio de la habitacion como alma que lleva al diabllo y las lagrimas quedaban en el lñeyo la carta,se tapo la boca y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus negros y profundos ojos...

-Como pude olvidarte...-Pensaba mientras lloraba...-Que pensara Naruto?..NARUTO!-El azabache salio de su chok y salio rapidamente de su cama y se puso los primeros zapatos que encontro.

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Estaba corriendo,sin rumbo alguno, con mis ojos cerrados y sin querer saber nada,sentia como la oscuridad de la academia era cambiada por el sol de la mañana,,escuchaba mis pasos golpear contra el asfalto,escuchaba el derape de las llantas contra el suelo y un pito el auto venir rapidamente hacia mi y derepente cerre mis ojos y cai en el suelo salvajemente.

Un anciano de cabellos blancos sujetados en una coleta se bajo del auto negro y fue a socorrer a Sasuke.

-Hijo,estas bien?-Le dijo tomandolo entre sus brazos.

Sali de mi shock y mire la escena horrorizado,la sangre en el vidrio delantero y Sasuke en los brazos del anciano.

-SASUKE!-Grite mientras corria hacia el.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital rapiido!-Dijo el peliblanco.

-Si!-Subimos a Sasuke al auto,nos dirigimos al hospital mas cercano,el hombre espero a que entraran a Sasuke al hospital y luego se me quede en la sillas de alfrente de la habitacion donde lo dejaron,el doctor salio y me dio permiso de entrar.

-Hola,como estas?...-Me dirigi a la silla al lado de la camilla y sostuve su sente.

-Soy un idiota al no esperar tus explicciones,las tienes verdad?-Le dije con melancolia-Me las tienes que dar!por eso tienes que despertar ya!despierta Sasuke!despierta!-Grite mientras lloraba,mis lagrimas mojaban las cobijas blancas y azules de la camilla,corrian por la mano de Sasuke esas frias gotas de mi cabeza en su mano mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Ya,calmate-Escuchaba esa dulce y tierna voz mientras la calida y delicada mano acariciaba mi cabello.-No seas tan escandaloso idiota.

Me levante de golpe y le abraze del cuello con gran fuerza.

-Idiota,no me vuelvas a asustar asi,no me abandones nunca...

-Sabes que nunca lo haria...

-Tengo miedo...

-A que?

-A todo, a que me abandones para irte con Gaara,a que te canses de mi,a que me odies por todo lo que he hecho, a perderte,Tengo miedo a perderte.

-Sabes que jamas pasara eso Dobe! nunca me cansaria de ti y mucho menos te odiaria...

-Pero Gaara dijo...

-Ahora que te encontre no dejare que nada nos separe...

Me quede esperando un PERO.

-Sabes que nada nos podra separar verdad Naruto?creo que lo he dicho ya muchas veces y no eres retrasado mental como para no entender...hoy estube dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti,incluso arriesgar mi vida y lo hise con gusto porque no me permitiria que algo malo te pasase.

-Pero tambein darias la vida por el..

-Son dos cosas muy diferentes,el es mi amigo y tu eres mi todo.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y creo que mi cara de atontado se noto bastante.

-Pero...

-Ya deja el drama,ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir y si Gaara intenta separarnos no lo claro dobe?

-Si,...

-Señor..Uchiha?-Dijo el doctro entrando a la habitacion con una hoja en mano.

-Si,soy yo.-Dijo con es seguridad que me encantaba.

-Bueno señor Uchiha,sus radiografias salieron bien,no mostraban ninguna fractura aparte de la que ya tenia,solo se lastimo un poco el brazo al chocar contra el le dieron de alta asi que ya se puede retirar.

-Muchas gracias-Ayude a Sasuke a que se parara de la camilla y le puse sus zapatos para irnos a casa.

Mientras caminabamos por el pasillo de la clinica pensaba:

-Todo esto es mi culpa,si no hubiera actuado sin pensar Sasuke estaria bien...

Pero su voz interrumpiio mi pensamiento:

-Oye dobe,como regresaremos a casa?

-Carajo...

-Ah ya se,le pedire a Gaara que nos recoja...

-Espera que?!,despues de la carta!

-Fingire que no la he pasame tu celular

-Bien-Se lo entregue.

-_Hola?_

-_H_ola Gaara,soy yo Sasuke

-_Ohhh Sasuke,que sorpresa...dime que necesitas,ya leiste la carta?_

-Si, enserio que alegria que nos reencontremos y muchas gracias por todo,espero seguir en contacto...

-_La leiste toda?_

-Por supuesto que si! Estoy feliz de que estes agradecido por lo del lago y etcetera,epro ahora queria preguntarte si me podrias hacer un favor,si no estas muy ocupado...

_-Claro que si,que necesitas'_

_-_Podrias venir a la clinica por mi?

-_A la clinica? estas bien?!que te paso?!_

_-_Nada,solo me dio fiebre pero ya me dieron de alta y pensaba que podrias venir a recogerme.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba con ese demonio rojo yo miraba con los ojos entrcerrados y estaba atento a cada palabra que Sasuke le ddecia al maldito.

-_Bien,ire inmediatamente,en que clinica estas?_

_-_Clinica Nacional de Konoha( (? no se que mierdas escribi :'D)

-_Bien,ira para alla._

_-_Gracias.

Sasuke colgo la llamada y me quede mirandolo sospechosamente,algo asi : =.=

-Que?

-Le hablabas muy lindo.

-Y que esperabas? que le dijera oye pedazo de marica ven por mi ahora!?

-Pues no! pero podrias se run poco mas fromal!

-Somos amigos de infancia,como quieres que le hable formal!

-Si,amigos de infancia que no se ven hace 12 años!

-Ya deja tus celos!

El pito de un auto detubo nuestra pelea y la cara de Gaara fue de desepcion cuando me vio alli,seguramente penso que Ssuke estaba esa desilucion pues a partir de ahora,seria mi rival.

-Hooola Gaara,que bueno verte!-Le dije hipocritamente y me sente en el coopiloto,pues el esperaba que Sasuke ocupara ese lugar.

-Ven Sasuke mejor sientate en el asento trasero-Le dije

-Si-

-Bien,a donde los llevo?-Dijo serio el pelirojo

-A la academia-Dije

-Porfavor-Agrego Sasuke

Recorrimos todo el trayecto en silencio,al salir me despedi de Gaara con un abrazo de "amigos".

-Hasta luego Gaara,Sasuke amor mio,bajate por favor-Le restregaba en la cara al pelirojo nuestra relacion ademas yo nunca le diria a Sasuke "mi amor".

Me baje y ayude a Gaara a bajarse.

-Adios-dije con mucha energia mientras el pelirojo me miraba como si fuera a matarme.

-Eres tan infantil-Dijo Sasuke cminando con ayuda de sus muletas que le regalaron en el hospital.

-Porque?-Le dije fingiendo que no sabia de que hablaba.

-Vi como eras hipocrita con Gaara

-Es para que no se meta-Dije sonriendo-Y si no funciona,tendre que matarlo :D

-Eres todo un Yandere -.-

-Gracias c:

_Jjajajja hola |u| dejen rw si les gusto el cap! el otro se los paso mañana por ahi a las 5pm lean Los vampiros tambien son demonios rinxyukio_

_bye minna-san_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola, ºuº bueno chicos,este cap sera muy divertido xD y creo que 24 capitulos sera muy corto,lo hare un poco mas largo pues pense que avansariamos mas rapido xD pero bueno,la historia quedara mejor asi,creanme! ^^_

_*_NARRADOR SASUKE*

Naruto era muy celosos si se lo proponia,enserio era adorable pero a la vez me enfurecia,pues no me gustaria que trataran asi a mi amigo de infancia,estoy pensando en llamar a Gaara y salir,yo que se, a jugar videojuegos o al paruqe de hablar despues de tanto tiempo,pero supongo que Naruto nos acompañara tambien...

-Oye Sasuke,que piensas tanto?-Me dijo adentro de la nevera fisgoneando que podia comer o robar por ahi.

-Sabes estaba pensando,...*Lo que dire lo molestara tanto! xD*Tal vez valla con Gaara al parque de diversiones,Dije acariciando el meson que estaba al lado de la nevera con mis dedos y mirando hacia el piso.

-Que?-Naruto grito,se levanto pero se golpeo la cabeza con un estante d ela nevera.-Como que al paruqe de diversiones con Gaara? me estas jodiendo verdad?-Dijo muy molesto,lo cual era enserio,enserio un gran placer para mi.

-Pues si,ya vez que somos amigos de infancia y hay ciertas cosas de las que quiero hablar con el...-Dije recostandome contra el mismo meson en una pose un poco arrogante.

-De ninguna manera!-Me dijo molesto.-No lo permitire!

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.-Dije fingiendo seriedad.

-Teme...!-Me dijo mirandome con rabia,creo que me excedi,pero no importa.

Deje que su rabia se acumulara mas y...

-Quieres venir conmigo?-Le dije con una amplia sonrisa y mis ojos cerrados.

-IDIOTA!Por supuesto que ire contigo lo quieras o no! ese bastardo podria hacerte algo mientras no estoy y ademas eres un estupido al irte con el-Esto ultimo lo dijo cambiando su tono de regaño a uno de triztesa,miraba al piso-No te dejaria abndonarme...-Me gustaba verlo enojado,pero no trizte.

Lo abrace,un abrazo fuerte pero tierno,un abrazo que encerraba los sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo los dejaba salir en un aura de tranquilidad.

-Sabes que nunca te abandonare-Le dije-Y mucho menos iria con Gaara a una cita a solas.

Senti como los hombros de Naruto se destencionaban.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...-Me dijo en casi un susurro.

Puse mi dedo indice en su mejilla.-Por supuesto que no-Le dije,aunque sabia que no era verdad,siempre lo molestare porque el es mi dobe,MI dobe.

Despues del momento cursi,subimos a la habitacion.

-Llamare a Gaara-Le dije tomando el telefono

-Bien,sera una oportunidad para molestarle-Dijo sonriendo

-_Hola?_

_-_Hola Gaara,es Sasuke-Dije

-_Hola,como estas?_

_-_BiPor supen supongo,sabes llamaba para decirte algo...

-_Si,que sucede?_

_-_Estas libre mañana?

_-Si...necesitas algo?_

_-_No tanto necesitar,llamaba para invitarte a la sala de videojuegos del centro comercial, y despues ir a un bar un rato,te parece?

-_Por supuesto,pero..un bar? todavia eres menor de edad_

_-_Si,pero tu no,asi que podemos entrar con un mayor de edad.

-_Pero no podras tomar.._

_-_Por supuesto que si!Por cierto,ira Naruto tambien,esta bien?-Dije rogando un si.

Escuche un suspiro por el telefono.

-_Bien,tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar..._

_-_Si,entonces mañana a las 7pm nos vemos en el centro comercial

-_Claro._

_-_Hasta etonces-Dije

-_Que duermas.-_El pelirojo colgo.

-Bien,que te dijo?-Pregunto Naruto

-Que si, intenta no molestarlo demaciado si?

Naruto suspiro y asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero...mañana es lunes y no podremos salir de la academia..

-Bien,las claces terminan a las 3:30 de la tarde,solo tenemos que regresar y salir por la ventana pasdas las 6.

-Y si nos descubren?

-No lo haran,fingire estar emfermo y tu diras que me cuidaras,nadie vendra a molestar a la habitacion asi que nadie se dara cuenta.

-Bien,pero si algo pasa te hechare la culpa a ti!-Dijo señalandome

-Si,si.

Nos acostamos a otro dia despertamos e hisimos nuestra rutina diaria,la escuela termino,me "emferme",Naruto se ofrecio a "cuidarme" y pidio que no molestaran en la anochecer,salimos por la ventana muy cuidadosa y a un auto bus y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al arcade y por suerte Gaara estaba alla.

-Hola Gaara-Dije sonriendole

-Hola Sasuke,como estas Naruto?-Al parecer Gaara era muy maduro.

-Bueno,no me quejo-El rubio paso su brazo por mi hombro.

Quite su brazo disimuladamente.

-Vamos?-Dije señalando adentro.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y quedamos atras Naruto y yo.

-No seas asi!-Le dije regañandolo a susurros

-Vamos! dejame divertirme!-Dijo susurrando.

Blanquee los ojos.

-Solo,intenta ser maduro,esta bien?-Susurrando

-Como quieras!

Jugamos un rato en algunos de los juegos hasta que Gaara subio a la pista de baile a competir con otro la musica y en la pantalla salian los movimientos que tenia que realizar,Gaara los seguia agilmente y gano como era de gente aplaudia y chiflaba (silvar pero mas fuerte y ordinario).

Me quede un poco impactado,Gaara tenia 18 pero aun asi era una persona gire a ver a Naruto y lo miraba con un poco de celos,tenia que aprovechar.

-Que bien baila Gaara,no?Me gusta mucho que las personas sepan bailar-Dije para alentarlo a concursar

-Pff por favor! eso no es nada!-Naruto subio a la pista de baile junto una chica,sus pies se movian rapidamente y gano.

Yo solo sonrei satisfactoria mente,gire a ver a Gaara y lo miraba con una mirada seria,se podia decir que lo mataba con la mirada lenta y supuesto,tome mi oportunidad.

-Que bien baila Naruto ,no?Me gusta que las personas sepan bailar-Soy tan malvado.

-Vamos! alguien se anima?-Gritaba Naruto desde la pista-Nadie puede vencerme?

Gaara cerro los ojos y subio a la pista de baile.

-Veamos lo mejor que tienes,rubio escandaloso-Dijo Gaara con cierta arrogancia.

-Con gusto-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa solo los miraba con una sonrisa,estaba feliz pues los podia manejar y hacer que me entretuvieran por unos minutos.

Los chicos bailaban,saltaban,giraban,movian sus brazos y sus puntajes estaban exactamente empatados.

_Muajjajaj hola chicos ºuº perdon dejarlo tan corto, esuqe no tengo masa tiempo xd actualizo el miercoles :3 y dejen rw!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola ºuº gracias por sus reviews! y bueno,aqui el 18_

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Como que los puntajes van empatados? por supuesto que no1 tengo que demostrar que soy mejor bailarin que este demonio rojo!

*NARRADOR GAARA*

Enserio este idiota creee que me va a ganar? de ninguna manera! el unico aqui que merece a Sasuke soy yo,yo lo consco mas y yo he pasado mas tiempo con el que tu,pedazo de bastardo!

*NARRADOR YO xD*

Los chicos pensaban y se miraban con odio mientras bailaban un break dance muy dia Gaara estaba muy guapo y se tenia que admitir,tenia una camiseta cuallo V vinotinto y unos jeans negros con unos converse,la camiseta se levantaba un poco cuando Gaara movia sus brazos dejando ver una cintura muy trabajada y un pequeño pedazo de abdomen no se quedaba atras,llevaba un saco de cuello U gris de manga larga y unos pantalones vinotinto con botas Doctor Martin (asi bien jister xD ) sin duda era una vista buena para nuestro seme estrella.

Sasuke solo los observaba,el era el unico que pida sentir esa tension que se podia cortar con un cuchillo que habia entre el rubio y el duda nuestro seme es feliz viendo a las personas molestas.

El juego termino y Gaara gano con un puntaje de 6789.056 puntos y Naruto con 6789.000 puntos,una diferencia muy pequeña,pero aun asi era diferencia.

El pelirojo se bajo con los ojos cerrados mientras las chicas del lugar lo miraban enamoradas y bajo de la pista causando l atencion de todos,por supuesto nuestro rubio tenia sus admiradoras tambien,pero a diferencia de Gaara,Naruto tambien tenia admiradores ._.

Gaara se dirigio hacia Sasuke.

-Vamos al bar?-Dijo el pelirojo.

-Bien-Dijo Sasuke

-Si si! vamos a celebrar la victoria de mia migo Gaara!-Dijo Naruto hipocritamente.-Vamos!-Dijo Naruto tomando la muñeca de Sasuke y arrastrandolo con el,golpeando a Gaara en el hombro.

Los chicos llegaron al bar,tomaron una mesa y pidieron una ronda de crevezas.

-Ire al baño-Gaara se levanto y se fue.

-Que fue eso de hace un instante?-Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Que? Ah eso, caminabas muy lento-Dijo Naruto recostandose en la silla.

-No lo hagas,lo haras sentir mal-Dijo serio el azabache.

-Pero...-Dijo Naruto poniendose recto.

-Pero me gusta que te comportes como una quinceañera celosa,comportate.-Dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados.

Naruto suspiro de resignacion y volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Gaara se sento y unso segundos despues llegaron las tomo una,le puso un pitillo y empeso a beber mirando hacia otro lado,enserio estaba enfadado.

-Que ocurre Naru?-Dijo Gaara aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar al rubio.

-Nada que te importe,si quieres saber preguntale a Sasuke-Dijo parandose de su silla y dirigiendose al baño.

Gaara solo sonreia de satisfaccion,Sasuke solo suspiro de fastidio.

-Disculpalo porfavor,Naruto esta muy celoso-Dijo Sasuke apenado por el rubio.

-Esta bien,ademas no es tu culpa nada de esto.

-Hmp...Si...asi permites u segundo?-Dijo Sasuke levantandose de su silla.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el pelirojo

El azabache se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al baño dode seguramente estaria Naruto intentando calmarse y refunfuñando entre los dientes.

Y asi era,Sasuke entro y vio al rubio haciendo lo que se esperaba de el.

-Que ocurre contigo?-Dijo Sasuke

-Ve a preguntarle a Gaara1-Dijo el rubio.

-El no tiene la respuesta,ademas te pregunte a ti.

_-_Solo dejame...Dijo Naruto abriendo la llave del lavamanos.

Sasuke cerro la llave y tomo las dos muñecas del rubio.

-Porque haces todo esto?por que estas celoso? deja de confundir las cosas!-Decia gritando Sasuke.

-Confundir? aqui el unico confundido eres tu!acaso no lo entiendes Sasuke?!-Gritaba el rubio

-Entender que?-Decia el azabache enfadado

-Que Gaara nos va a separar!-Dijo el rubio mientras rompia a dos cayeron arrodillados.

-Si que eres idiota-Dijo Sasuke,su brazo rodeaba los hombros del rubio y con su otro brazo presionaba la cabeza hacia su hombro mientras los brazos del rubio quedaban atrapados en su pecho.-Porque exageras tanto?solo salimos a tomar un trago con un viejo amigo y no significa que te abandonare ni tampoco es razon para celos.

-Pero poco a poco saldremos mas seguido y te acercaras mas a Gaara y te alejaras..

-Eso no pasara,debes dejar de ser tan paranoico y relajarte, Gaara es solo mi amigo.

-El amigo que te ama y te conoce desde que eran niños

-Y? tu me conoces mas que el y solo llevamos 2 meses.-Dijo el azabache.-Eres un idiota,ahora madura ya y vamos,si?-Dijo Sasuke tomando el menton del rubio.

Naruto se limpio las lagrimas y salio con Sasuke,se dirigieron a la mesa donde se quedaron tomando toda la noche hasta las trio se paro,se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la academia y treparon hasta le ventana de su estaba una nota encima de la cama.

El azabache se dirigio a su cama y tomo la nota,la leyo y quedo en shock.

_Orochimaru vendra de visita._

La nota no tenia nombre sino solo el mensaje,de quien sera la nota? Pensaba Sasuke

_Hola ºuº mujajajaj que cruel cortarlo ahi verdad? xD bueno pues el sabado (mañana) actualizo si me dejan rw! lean los vampiros tambien son demonios rinxyukio_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola ºuº jajajja actualize! :3_

_*NARRADOR SASUKE*_Aquella nota me dejo sin plabra alguna,como era posible? Orochimaru vendra? bien, no creo que se le acerque mucho a Naruto,no lo permitire,no dejare que le haga daño.A mi,que me haga lo que quiera pero que no toque a Naruto,pero bamdiando de tema aun me pregunto quien habra sido el autor de la nota,bueno,ya no lo podre averiguar ya que ahora yace en la deje que Naruto lo leyera porque sabria que se preocuparia asi que apenas la lei la tire y le dije que solo era un recordatorio que yo habia dejado.

Aveces pienso que Naruto es muy credulo,confia mucho en mi lo cual me duele pues al fin y al cabo el unico que le miente soy yo,el me ha contado su vida o por lo menos como el piensa que fue,yo le conte mi vida por supuesto omitiendo la historia que lo involucraba.

Dos mentiras,llevo dos grandes y asesinas mentiras que acechan mi mente cada noche y no me dejan dormir,dos mentiras que es mejor que nunca se sepan.

Me levante a las 2am,sali de mi cama silenciosamente dirigiendome a uno de los grandes y hermosos jardines,tenia un lugar secreto donde iba a pensar el cual Orochimaru construyo para mi.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de paz,nadie lo conocia y solo yo podia llegar a el,en el jardin trasero habia una colina y sobre ella habia una capilla blanca con rosas rojas y rojas,adentro de ella yacia un par de sillones totalmente blancos y en el centro una mesa de te,pero aquella colina estaba oculta,solo podias llegar a ella desde la oficina de Orochimaru la cual usaba para cuando venia de a la oficina y lo primero que veias era un escritorio lleno de objetos caros pero sin importancia,las paredes con cuadros que hacian juego con los muebles y la alfombra azul oscuro,abrias la puertilla que estaba detras de la silla dle escritorio y ahi,salias al jardin trasero y por supuesto veias la colina.

Estaba sentado observando la luna llena en aquellas comodas almuhadas las cuales conocian cada lagrima que habia sido derramada por cada pena que conocian igual,la luna el unico testigo de mi triztesa oculta que solo se desbordaba cuando mi compañia estaba ausente,yacia yo en aquel hermoso pero a la vez horrible lugar donde los recuerdos se ,pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando,como era posible que la vida cambie drasticamente solo por conocer una persona,aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Naruto,pero bueno,esa es otra historia que contare otro dia.

Mis prfundidades fueron abatidas por el contacto con el calor humano y mi cabeza giro por inersia con miedo en mi rostro.

-Que estas haciendo aca?-Me dijeron ese par de hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba,azules intensos y penetrantes como el zafiro en bruto.

-Deberia decir lo mismo-Dije

-Te segui y pude llegar a aqui,...que es esto?-Dijo Naruto

-Es mi "pensatorio",vengo aqui a resolver mis problemas.

-Puedo sentarme?-

-Por supuesto.-Le dije

El rubio tomo asiento al lado mio y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro con una mirada melancolica,la note y le pregunte:

-Que sucede?-Mirandole sus orbes sin brillo.

-Me estas ocultando algo,verdad?por favor dime que contenia la nota.-Un dulce sonido que penetraba mi alma y la destruia lentamente con tortura.

Suspire.

-Orochimaru vendra mañana,hoy para ser precisos.-Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entiendo...-Dijo separandose de mi hombro

-No estas enfadado?-Me sorprendi por su reaccion.

-No...alfin y al cabo me lo dijiste,ademas es algo sin importancia,por que lo ocultabas?

-No lo se, pense que te alarmarias o algo por el estilo...-Deberia decirle la verdad ahora?

-No,no tengo razones...

-Ya veo...-Si,le dire todo aqui y ahora-Bueno,entonces te las dare-Dije levantandome de mi asiento y viendolo firmemente alos ojos,mis ojos se desbordaron y el sufrimiento salio en forma de gotas.-Recuerda que te amo-Le dije y despues le di un beso,el simplemente me miraba confundido.

Le conte,lo conte todo,lo que Orochimaru hiso con sus padres,con su madre,lo que hiso con su padre,lo que intento hacer,le conte absolutamente todo meintras el solo se tapaba la boca y lloraba desconsoladamente,yo tambien lloraba y pronto el dolos y la desesperacion lleno la noche fria.

Naruto no decia nada,solo estaba profundizado en su llanto,mis lagrimas se secaban y mis ojos se tornaban rojos e igual que los de el.

-Es verdad...todo esto?-Me dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Asi es-Le dije con ganas de que fuera mentira.

El rubio se paro,dejo de llorar,la sombra tapaba sus ojos y solo se como se alejaba el amor con el,podia sentir un aura de odio envolver la oscuridad.

Yo me levante y corri tras de el,corri para alcanzarlo el solo caminaba tranquilamente.

-Detene!-Dije tomandole la muñeca.

El guardaba silencio.

-Te iras asi por asi? sin siquiera decir nada?

-No tengo nada que decir

-No me odias?! te oculte todo y aun asi manttienes tu silen-Fui interrumpido por el.

-Odiarte?porque deberia?acaso fuiste tu el que mato a mis padres? acaso fuiste tu el que enloquecio por amor?No,solo ocultaste todo.

-Lo se y...

-Tienes otra mentira mas?-Dijo mirandome con esos ojos sin brillo.

-No-Dije con mi mirada hacia abajo.

-Entonces me largo-Dijo con un movimiento brusco safandose de mi agarre,yo solo observe una vez mas como el amor se alejaba con el.

-De ninguna manera dejare que te alejes de mi!-Grite y despues corri,lo abrace rodeando sus brazos para que no se moviera aprovechando que era un poco mas alto y mas fuerte que el.

-Enserio?-Dijo el rubio-Como pudis...te-Las lagrimas se deslizaban suavemente por su mejilla.

-Para no lastimarte,sabia que te llenarias de rencor y odio, yno quiero que te transformes en un montruo que no hise por ti y se que estubo mal,pero lo hise para protegerte.

-Claro,es mejor vivir una mentira que saber la realidad de tu vida-Dijo sarcasticaemnte.

-Ese no es el punto! te lo iba a decir,solo que no tenia el valor,ademas lo dire otra vez,lo hise por ti...-Mi voz se cortaba.

-Bien,te lo agradesco,pero es muy tarde,si querias que no doiara,lograste que sintiera mas...

-Esa no era mi intension! solo...piensa,enserio t edejaras atormentar por el pasado?es mejor que el presente?!

-Pasado?! hasta ahora conosco mi pasado!

-PERO LO CAMBIARAS POR EL PRESENTE?! Dejaras que todo esto arruine tu felicidad?!

-Solo...dejame en paz...no quiero volver a saber nada de ti...solo vete...

Mi corazon,mi mundo de esboronaba en miles de millones de padazos y mi corazon se pudria en la ira y la desesperacion,definitivamente la vida no quiere que yo sea mundo me odia,el mundo nos odia.

Lo solte,el se alejo y se fue,a donde? no lo se,recuerdo que rompi a llorar cayendo de rodillas y desperte en la cama de la oficina de Orochimaru,Mis ojos se abrian lentamente y observe una figura.

-Que...quien...-Dije casi inaudible

-Shhh,descansa-Dijo una hermosa mujer poniendo una benda mojada en la frente del azabache

_Hola ºuº muajjaja soy cruel no? por cortarlo ahi1 pero ese les pasa por no dejar casi RW aunque muchisisisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron RW! los aprecio mucho y actualizo mañana domingo...tal vez xD_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola ºuº mujajajaj perdon la demora! gracias por sus rw! los amooo_

*NARRADOR SASUKE*

-Quien...eres?-Pregunte en un susurro apenas audible.

-Shhh,solo no le digas a nadie que estoy aqui-Decia la mujer hermosa.

-P-porque?-Estaba muy confundido

-Nadie puede saber que estoy viva-Dijo

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me levante del sillon de golpe,ahora todo estaba mas claro y yo podia reconocer esa figura donde sea que este pues sus fotos estaban en varios porta retratos de la oficina de Orochimaru y que vi cuando niño.

-Kushi-Iba a gritar pero la mujer me tapo la boca

-Shhh!,Has silencio Sasuke!-Dijo la mujer.

Me quito la mano de la boca y me permitio respirar hondo para poder hablar.

-Que estas haciendo aqui? como es posible?-Interrogaba a la mujer.

-Cai en coma,pero no mori,en el tiempo inconciente que fueron alrededor de...5 años me digeron que Naruto estaba con Orochimaru,pase 8 años buscandolos y alfin los encontre!En estos momentos...sabes cuantos años tiene Naruto?

-Etto...-Estaba impactado.

-Ah disculpa,sabes quien es Naruto?

Asenti rapido con la cabeza.

-Si, tiene 16...-Dije aun confundido.

-Son amigos?-Me pregunto la peliroja.

Me sonroje y desvie la mirada.

-Son...pareja?-Dijo

-Si...-Dije en un susurro.

-Entiendo,bien...es un placer,Kushina

-Uzumaki-Complete y tome su mano extendida en forma de presentacion.

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Soy..perdon,era la mano derecha de el y por ende me contaba todo,mas que todo sobre usted.-Dije sentandome en el sillon y acomodando la bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza.

-Ese maldito...-Dijo

-Comprendo su dolor-Le dije

-Naruto lo sabe todo?-Dijo con triztesa en sus ojos violeta.

-Asi es,me encargue de contarle,pero...No se donde esta,cuando le dije escapo y

-Bien,entonces hay que buscarlo.-Dijo interrumpiendome-Puedes hacerlo?

Es broma? Por supuesto que si puedo!-Pense

-Si-Me pare de el sillon y deje el hielo por ahi.

-Bien,entonces,yo el segundo piso y tu el tercero,esta bien? ah! y otra cosa,recuerda que hoy Orochimaru viene asi que haslo rapido!

No lo recordaba!Que hora era?! acaso es demasiado tarde ya?!

-Q-que hora es?-Dije angustiado.

-10:30

-10:30! Enserio?! Mierda,domri tanto?!-Dije preocupado

-Clamate ya...,solo ve a buscar!-Dijo ella.

-Bien,bien-Sali corriendo por la puerta y ella seguida subio al segundo piso.

Corria por los pasillos,corredores,abria cada puerta del inmenso primer piso,sali a los jardines,nada.

-Donde estas?-Decia jadenado en susurros mientras corria-Donde estas?Donde estas?donde?DONDE?DONDE?!Narutoooo!-Grote saliendo de la academia.

-Hola Sasuke,vaya que has cresido-Dijo

Mis pupilas se encogieron y ewmpeze a temblar ante aquella tetrica habia llegado.

-Es muy gratificante verte de nuevo despues de 2 años-Dijo el hombre tomando mi menton con brusquedad obligandome amirarlo.

-Sabes donde esta aquel chico rubio?-Dijo

Negue con la cabeza.

-Bien,entra ya-Dijo empujandome hasta la entrada principal.

-Bien,avisale a los estudiantes que llegue y que se presenten enla sala principal en 3 minutos.-Decia mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina y yo caminaba detras de el como era mi obligacion.

-Si señor-Decia con amargura.

-Pero antes...has cumplido tu labor?-Dijo deteniendose frente a la puerta de su oficina.

-He cumplido todas mis labores-Dije serio y con fastidio.-Asisto a todas las reuniones,hago el papeleo por usted...

De repente una bofetada me callo.

-Esos deberes no,idiota!,me refiero a mantener alejados a todos del rubio

Cubri mi mejilla lastimada con mi mano.-

-Si señor,auqneu supongo que sabra que fui asignado como tutor.

-Lo se-Abrio la puerta y vio una bolsa de hileo en su escritorio,entro y la tomo,yo entre detras de el.

-Que es esto?-Dijo tomando la bolsa.

-No lo se,debe ser que alguna empleada de servicio la ha dejado ahi-Dije

-Tiralo-Dijo dandome la bolsa.

Aproveche para buscar a Kushina.

Busque sin resultados,asiq ue me dirigi a la cocina para votar el hielo,pero de repente una voz me metio al armario dentro de la escalera.

Quede sentado entre las piernas de alguien mientras me tapaban la boca.

-Shhh-Decia aquel/aquella.-Reconoci ese aroma,jamas lo olvidaria y micorazon se acelero.

-Naruto-Dije abrazandolo con fuerza dejando que su perfume y aroma del cabello sedoso y rubio llenara mi nariz.

Me aleje de el,el me miraba con una sonrisa medianamente visible.

-Si,si, ahora has lo que yo diga,bien?-Dijo pegando su frente a la mia.

-Si,...pero antes...-Lo bese,con fuerza y pasion,tal vez el mejor beso que habiamos tenido,aunque era salvaje,nuestras lenguas se necesitaban mas y del mejor beso de nuestras vidas,salimos del armario en cuclillas.

-SASUKE!-Gritaba Orochimaru.

-Tengo que irme,te prometo que vendre por ti mas tarde,esta bien?Dije tomando detras de s cabeza y quedando frente a frente literalmente.

-Te esperare

-Por cierto,tu madre te esta buscando-Dije e inmediatamente sali a correr a la oficina.

Alcance a mirar un poco de la expresion de Naruto,sos ojos se iluminaron y su boca se abrio,quedo atonito.

Llegue a la oficina de aquel demonio,entre lentamente.

-Tardaste mucho-Dijo en su escritorio.

-Disculpe-Dije tomando asiento.

En mi mente planeaba el fin de todo esto,la gente debia saber que tipo de hombre era este,planeaba su muerte,su fin,el fin.

-Quiere algo de beber?-Dije parandome

-Cafe descafeinado con 2 cucharadas de aucar,sin canela pero con vainilla,solo media cucharada, y calientalo 2 minutos en el fogon y no en el ,estorbo.-Dijo

-Enseguida-Dije arquenado una gire y sonrei macabramente.

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Bien,toma esto por si lo necesitas con el.-Me entrego la mujer un diminuto frasco con un liquido rojo.

-Que es esto?

-Veneno,3 gotas sin sabor.-Dijo Kushina

-Bien-sali a correr de la oficina.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-**Antes de ir a la cocina,pasare por dirigi a la escalera y alli vi una escena que me hiso llorar.

Kushina abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto,ambos lloraban y Naruto se aferraba a ella fuertemente,no queria interrumpir asi que me fui a preparar la posion que arreglaria nuestros problemas

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

No entiendo porque Sasuke hiso todo esto,mejor me ocultare,ahora no quiero llegar a la habitacion-Dije mientras entraba a un armario bajo la escalera.

Desperte por unos gritos,era ese maldito de Sasuke,al parecer me estaba llamando,recapacite,pense en todo lo que Sasuke hacia por mi,pense en nuestro futuro y me olvide de mi pasado por un instante,lo amaba y no dejaria que todo esto acabara,aunque lo que hiso me lastimo,lo hiso por mi y para mantenerme a salvo y yo se lo pago con problemas y preocupaciones.

De repente algo interrumpio mi pensamiento,escuche como violentamente alguien caia a la alfombra,escuche una voz horrenda,era el,Orochimaru.

Que hace aqui?MIERDA! se me habia olvidado.

Escuche su conversacion en el pasillo hacia su oficina,pude escuchar como ese maldito golpeaba a Sasuke,definitivamente morira hoy.

Escuche que Sasuke se dirigia y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca,asi que abri la puerta y lo meti conmigo,me beso,el beso que soluciona todo y me enamoraba denuevo.

Sasuke me dijo algo que me dejo impactado,Mi madre?enserio?!

Despues de la partida del azabache,sali despacio y vi a una mujer peliroja de ojos violetas correr hacia mi.

Era ella?

Me abrazo y empezo a pedirme disculpas por graganta se anudo y las lagrimas de felicidad y recuerdos salieron de las puertas del alma.

Gire a ver,pues senti que laguien nos estaba viendo pero no habia nadie.

_Aww que lindo cap,no? llore :'D mañana actualizo ;) dejen rw si quieren que publique!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Holi °u° gracias por los rw! los amo :'3_

Me dirigi a la cocina a preparar el cafe de Orochimaru,puse el agua en la tetera y espere a que hirbiera,mientras tanto fui a la oficina.

-El agua hierbe-Dije cerrando ola puerta atras de mi.

-Tardara?

_-_5 Minutos.-Dije sentandome en el sofa de cuero frente a el.

-Eres un inutil.-Dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

-No es mi culpa que el agua tarde 5 minutos en herbir.

-Pero es tu culpa ponerlo a herbir tan tarde,insolente-Me dijo con voz muy tranquila,lo cual lo hacia mas ofensivo.

Yo solo me canse de pelear con ese bastardo y me dedique a esperar el pito del vapor.

*MIENTRAS TANTO NARUTO Y KUSHINA*

-Perdon por todo,solo...hasta hoy tube el milagro de encontrarte y Orochimaru...-Decia la peliroja

-No hay nada de que disculparse.-Dijo Naruto con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Kushina se separo de el y lo tomo de las mejillas,obligandolo a verla.

-Nada nos separara.-Dijo ccon una sonrisa

El rubio correspondio.

-Vaya vaya vaya...miren que hermosa escena.-Decia una voz en el marco de la puerta.

Kushina al reconocer aquella horrenda voz,giro su caebza y alli estaba esa persona si se le podia llamar asi.

-Que haces aqui maldito?-Dijo la peliroja muy asustada.

-Solo pase a saludarte,perra.-Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa emferma.

**FLASHBACK**

No queria pelear con ese bastardo,asi que me calle,dure en silencio unos 3 minutos hasta que Orochimaru me hablo.

-Porque estas tan callado Sasuke?-Pregunto Orochimaru.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Ah no? bueno,podrias contarme sobre Kushina.

-De que hablas?-Dije levantandome de mi asiento.

-Ya lo se todo!-Me golpeo en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Itte...-Dije susurrando.

Intente correr,pero el me tomo del cuello con su antebrazo y me susurro al oido.

-Dime donde estan?

-De quienes hablas,emfermo?

-No mientas!te dije que lo se todo!-Dijo violentamente.

Me mantuve en silencio.

-Bien,entonces busquemoslos juntos!-Me dijo

**Fin flashback**

**-**Ku...shina-Dije pues medianamente podia hablar por la presion en mi garganta.

-Sueltalo malnacido!-Grito la peliroja

Orochimaru me solto y me empujo al piso,cayendo yo boca abajo y sacandome el aire.

-Maldito...-Dijo Naruto con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

En un rapido movimiento Naruto golpeo a Orochimaru en el estomago muy fuerte,dejandolo de rodillas.

Naruto corrio hacia mi.

-Sasuke...estas bien?!-Me dijo preocupado.

-Si...ve,huye, yo te alcanzare-Dije con esfuerzo

-Por supuesto que no,no te dejare aqui!-Dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Vete ya! corre y llevatela!Te alcanzare! lo prometo...-Dije

-Sasuke...

-Vete!

El rubio tomo mi rostro y me beso,luego tomo a Kushina y se fueron a correr.

-Idiota...-Dijo Orochimaru levantandose.-Pagaras por esto!-El pelinegro se dirigio hacia mi y yo solo cerre mis ojos esperando mi fin.

De repente vi una luz asomarse,abri mis ojos y estaba en un lugar hermoso,era una pradera de hermosos pastos verdes,el cielo era casi blanco y al parecer el sol estaba muy leve.

Me levante y vi unas siluetas acercarce a tomaron forma,eran mis seres queridos,Gaara,Kushina,Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei,pero faltaba alguien...

-Naruto?-Decia-Naruto?-Mientras caminaba por el cesped hacia las siluetas.

Mientras me acrecaba,cambiaban de forma, se transformaron en mis padres y asuste y sali a correr en direccion contraria mientras ellos me perseguian,tropece con un cuerpo,baje la mirada y era Naruto.

-Corre Sasuke,huye por tu bien,por el futuro,por nuestros recuerdos,por nosotros...por mi.-Me dijo

De golpe cai en la realidad,dandome cuenta de lo que habia pasado.

Orochimaru estaba sangrando por la cabeza,estaba tirado en un charco de sangre ne el piso,Naruto estaba salpicado de mucha sangre y estaba parado tras de estaba confundido,no entendia lo que habia pasado.

-Na...ruto?-Dije intentando pararme

Naruto sonreia dirigio hacia mi.

-Nada nos podra separar,nada ni nadie.-Dijo el rubio.

Voltee hacia Orochimaru y vi en su cabeza un cuchillo de cocina clavado.

Sonrrei y me pare.

-Fuiste tu?-Pregunte

-Quien mas?-Me dijo sonriendo.

Por inercia lo abrace,muy fuerte y en su hombro decia:

-Gracias

-Te amo-Me dijo

-Lo se,yo aun mas.-Le dije llorando.

Despues de la escena,nos fuimos.

-Donde esta Kushina?

-Esta escondida.-Naruto se detuvo en la puerta del aarmario que estaba bajo la abrio.

De alli salio ella.

-Que paso?-Dijo un poco confundida.

-Nada,Orochimaru no molestara mas-Dijo Naruto

-Que...

-Bueno,mejor vamonos de aca,un futuro afuera nos espera.-Dije

Kushina,Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion,Naruto y yo empacamos nuestras cosas y tomamos un taxi

No podia creer todo lo que estaba soy libre,no...,somos libres,podemos comenzar una vida nueva juntos yy nada nos podra ,Naruto?

Llegamos a una casa bella,era totalmente blanca y tenia un jardin con rosas rojas enfrente,supongo que es la casa de Kushina.

-Es tu casa?-Le pregunte a la peliroja.

-Si,te gusta?

Nos bajamos del taxi,tomamos las maletas del baul y el taxi se fue.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo Kushina abriendonos la puerta.

Si por afuera era grande y hermosa,por dentro lo era mas.

-Linda casa.-Dijo Naruto mirando el interior.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Suban y elijn el cuerto que quieran menos el de al fondo,ese es ell mio,ire a preparar algo de te.-Dijo.

Naruto y yo subimos las escaleras y entramos a un cuarto cualquiera.

-Vaya,este sera el mio-Dijo el rubio tirandose en la cama.

-Que?Por supuesto que no! Sera el mio!Dije tirandome al lado de el.

-Lo pedi primero! ademas hay muchos mas!-Dijo con un puchero infantil.

-Entonces...te parece si lo compartimos?-Dije con una sonrisa sexy.

El rubio se sonrojo.

-Hemos compartido cuarto siempre!

-Y? Te molesta?-Le dije

Teniendo tantos cuartos yo queria compartirlo con el.

-No...

-No me quiero separar de ti-Dije tomandole el menton apunto de besarnos pero la puerta sono y nos interrumpio

-Sasuke!Naruto!Bajen rapido! tenemos una urgencia!-Decia Kushina muy angustiada.-Rapido!

Me pare y me dirigi a la puerta,la abri y Kushina estaba sudando.

-Bienen por ustedes

_Hola °u° jajajja cruel dejarlo ahi cierto? actualizo mañana si me dejan rw! _

_Sayonara minna-san!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Holi ºuº gracias como siempre por los rw y aqui el 22 :3_

_*NARRADOR SASUKE*_

_-"_Bienes por ustedes"?Quienes?-Dije

-Es la policia!

Kushina entro rapidamente a la habitacion de nosotros.

-Que..que sucede?-Pregunto Naruto

-La policia bino por uste-

Kushina fue interrumpida cuando un agente de policia entro en la habitacion con un arma apuntando contra nosotros.

-Alto ahi1 olicica!-Grito el hombre

Naruto,Kushina y yo nos quedamos pasmados y con las manos en alto

-Que..que sucede oficial?-Dijo Kushina

-Un cuerpo fue hayado muerto en la academia de Konoha,mis reportes indican que los vecinos los vieron a ustedes tres salir corriendo de la mansion y vinieron hacia aca.

Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron muy abiertos mientras sus pupilas temblaban.

El agente nos esposos y nos dirigio a la patrulla.

-Y ahora que haremos?-Me dijo el rubio con sus hermosos ojos cristalizados.

-No lo se...-Le dije temiendo a la verdad.

Kushina fue llevada en una patrulla aparte.

Llegamos a la estacion de policia,nos bajaron de el auto y entramos a una especie de un jurado nos leyo nuestros derechos, y procedio con las preguntas.

-Antes de responder alguna pregunta,esperen a que llame mi abogado-Dije.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el juez.

Saque mi telefono y llame a la unica persona que se me ocurrio.

-_Hola?_

_-Juugo?-Dije_

_-Si,el habla,Sasuke?_

_-Si, Juugo necesito tu ayuda._

_-Que sucede-Me contesto_

_-Necesito un abogado,estoy en la corte distrital de konoha,por favor date prisa-Dije_

_-Ire para alla-Se colgo la llamada_

15 Minutos despues llego un peli-naranja en un elegante auto.

-Buenos dias-Dijo Juugo entrando a la sala.

-Es usted el abogado del señor Uchiha?

-Asi es,del señor Uzumaki tambien.

-Bueno,proceda.-Dijo el juez

-Hola-Dijo sonriedno y sentandose a mi lado.

-Tiempos de no verte Juugo.-Respondi con cara seria.

_Juugo y yo nos conocimos hacxe 3 años pues ingreso a la academia y alli nos volvimos amigos pero al ser mayor que yo,logro salir de esa prision mas temprano que yo._

Le conte a Juugo lo que paso,el ya conocia el verdadero lado de Orochimaru asi que ayudo bastante.

Naruto solo nos miraba con atencion.

-Bien su señoria,ya puedo comenzar.-Dijo Juugo

-Proceda-Dijo el juez

-Orochimaru hace mucho tiempo se enamoro de la señorita Uzumaki Kushina aqui presente-Juugo la señalo-Se volvieron pareja y por un ataque de celos Orochimaru mato a Namikase Minato e intento matar a la señorita Uzumaki dejandola herida,poco despues tomo la custodia de Naruto...-Juugo conto llegar a la parte actual

-Al final de todo esto podemos concluir que mis clientes actuaron en defensa propia y al sumar los multiples delitos de Orochimaru,su sentencia seria cadena perpetua.-Concluyo Juugo.

-Entiendo,pero tenemos pruebas de los actos de Orochimaru?

de bocas puras e al estrado a Uzumaki Kushina.-Procedio Juugo

Kushina se levanto y se dirigio al peliroja conto todo lo que Orochimaru habia hecho,como testimonio propio.

Al terminar el testimonio de la mujer,Kabuto llego por la puerta.

-Mentira!Todo lo que dice esa mujer es mentira!

-Tranquilicese señor tendra tiempo de defender a su cliente.

-Mi cliente yace muerto en la morgue,es imposible tener pruebas suficientes de-

Kabuto fue interrumpido por mi.

-Fotos.-Dije

Me levante de mi lugar,pedi que me quitaran las esposas y de mi bolsillo saque unas fotos que siempre traia conmigo.

En las fotos se mostraban:Kushina con una venda en la boca,Minato muerto en el piso,Mi mejilla lastimada por un golpe y muchas pruebas visuales mas.

El jues las examino con cuidado y despues de 25 minutos dio su veredicto final.

-La señora Uzumaki y el señor Uchiha son inocentes,sin embargo Uzumaki Naruto sera sentenciado a 4 años de carcel por acesinato en primer grado.

Mi corazon se hiso polvo,Kushina cayo de rodillas a llorar.

-Eso no! De ninguna manera!-Grite mientras las lagrimas salian de mis ojos.

Naruto lloraba con la frente en alto y en guardias se lo llevaron pero antes.

-Aguarden,dejenme despedirme-Dijo Naruto.

-Bien-Dijo el juez

Naruto se dirigio a Kushina y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su esbelto hombro.

-Te amo Naruto,no te olvides de mi,bien?Vendre a visitarte siempre y...-Las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Naruto ,con el corazon en su mano,se dirigio hacia limite a abrazarlo y a llorar.

-Te amo-Me susurro en el oido-Gracias por todo, separo de mi a irse,pero antes lo jale y lo bese,nuestro ultimo beso,el adios.

Despues del calido y tierno beso observe,como en mis sueños,como Naruto era apartado de mi por guardias,mientras ambos llorabamos descontroladamente.

-Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...-Me lamentaba mientras las puertas eran cerradas.

-Por favor,salgan de la sala.-Pidio el juez

Intente tomar aliento,tome a Kushina de los hombros y nos fuimos con Juugo.

-Muchas gracias-Dije aun llorando en el auto de mi amigo.

-No tienes que agradecerme,no pude salavr a Naruto.

-Pero hiciste lo que pudiste y te lo agradezco,nada de esto es tu culpa.-Dije

Kushina solo guardaba silencio y lloraba.

Nos bajamos del auto negro,me depsedi con formalidad de Juugo y Kushina y yo entramos a la casa blanca.

-Quieres te?-Le dije.

Kushina me ignoro y subio por las escaleras.

-No.-Dijo apenas audible.

Me dirigi a la cocina,puse a herbir el agua y silencio era como un mar de sufrimiento en el cual me ahogaba en mis recuerdos y las lagrimas llenaban el hueco del alma,hueco que llenaba Naruto.

-Enserio permitire que se lo lleven? ninguna manera! yo...yo ire por Naruto!-Dije mientras me llenaba de valor.

Sali corriendo de la casa,tome el primer taxi que vi y este me dejo en la carcel municipal de Konoha.

-Buenas noches,porfavor,necesito a Uzumaki Naruto

-Piso 4,ala b,seccion 3,celda 4 al fondo a la derecha-Dijo una señora sin mirarme.

-Gracias-Sali corriendo hacia la direccion

-Bien,estoy en el piso 4,seccion 3,ala b,celda 4 al fondo verdad?

Baje del ascensor rapidamente y corriendo fui hacia el fondo,con un derrape de mis suelas contra el piso gire hacia la derecha.

Alli estaba,una cabeza rubia hacia abajo,dejando caer lagrimas en el piso.

-Naruto-Dije en la celda.

-Sasuke?-Dijo levantando la mirada.

Al ver que era yo,se levanto y corrio hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke!-Dijo emocionado y llorando.

-Hey!-Grito un guardia mientras corria hacia mi y por supuesto no permitiria que se lo llevaran otra vez.

Lo golpee en la cabeza dejandolo sus llaves y abri las puertas de la celda.

-Sasuke!-Grito mientras saltaba hacia mi en un abrazo,me miro con una gran sonrisa y me beso dejandome un poco sorprendido.

-Vamonos a casa-Dije,lo tome de la mano y sali a correr con el.

Bajamos a la recepcion y le pase a la recepcionista unos papeles que certificaban su salida,nos dieron permiso y nos un taxi y llegamos a la casa blanca.

-Tadaima-Grito Naruto

Kushina al escuchar su voz de nuevo bajo a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras y abrazo a aruto como nunca

-Naruto!-Empezo a llorar y a lanzar palabras como "pense que te habia perdido" y cosas asi.

Yo solo sonreia muy complacido

_Hola ºuº jajaj lindo no? bueno,no se mucho de derecho ewe dejen rw y criticas constructivas!_

_Si me dejan muchos rw publico mañana ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola chicos,bueno, aqui la despedida :') asi es,el ultimo cap! muchas gracias por ser tan fieles y por apreciar lo que hago,me gusta mucho que les guste y espero que nos leamos en otra ocacion ya sea en otro fin,simplemente gracias!_

*NARRADOR NARUTO*

Despues del abrazo muy feliz y maternal de mi madre,le contamos todo,como Sasuke me habia sacado de la carcel (papeles falsificados made in Juugo),etc etc.

Casi me parece una mentira lo que esta pasando,es casi un alocura,si le cuento mi historia..perdon..nuestra historia a mis hijos seguramente no me creeran,todo esto ha sido como una de esas telenovelas aburridas que nunca acaban,eso es la vida,una novela rosa.

Mi tiempo con Sasuke,aunque corto,me ha parecido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida,aunque al principio Sasuke me incomodaba un poco,quien iba a pensar que mi tutor seria el amor de mi vida?No lo se,pero espero que sigamos uno en la vida del otro,junto nuestros seres queridos...Mama,Iruka y Kakashi sensei,Gaara...si lo se! es duro admitirlo pero nos fue de gran ayuda aunque tratara de robarse a mi Sasuke,pero bueno,no guardo rencor.

Soy Naruto,un chico de 16 años cuya madre intentaron matar dos veces pero que ahora me cuida y me protege,mi novio es un chico testarudo que hace lo que le da en gana pero aun asi lo de mi escuela donde me torturaban y ahora vivo con mi madre y Sasuke en una hermosa casa lejos de la ciudad.

Se preguntaran que esta haciendo Sasuke ahora,la verdad no esta haciendo mucho,esta buscando el cupo en una universidad de derecho pues Juugo le dijo que esa carrera le traeria mucho dinero,mi madre es profesora de primaria y yo...bueno,yo me inscribi en una academia de arte.

Espero que las personas lastimadas por Orochimaru esten bien ahora que murio,ese bastardo simplemente no merecia vivir,el y otras personas..como los padres de Sasuke.

Que sucedio con ellos?Un dia tocaron a nuestra puerta,Sasuke los "atendio" con un portazo en la los dejo entrar y los malditos ahora eran pobres,despues de abandonar a Sasuke pelearon aun mas con los Sabaku quienes les quitaron el 90 por ciento de lo que les quedaba,aun asi no lo pudieron recuperar en 10 años,vinieron buscando dinero,rogando de rodillas a solo los miraba como si fueran completos desconocidos,para el,ellos no existian,Sasuke les dijo que no tenia razon alguna para ayudarlos.

"Ustedes me abandonaron porque yo necesitaba dinero,ahora yo los abandono porque ustedes necesitan dinero"-Dijo

Dicho esto,Sasuke echo a patadas a la indeseable visita,despues de eso jamas volvierona hablar.

Ya llevo 1 año y medio con Sasuke,el tiempo pasa muy rapido no?Bueno..aun asi varios recuerdos me acompañan mientras envejesco...no se porque hablo asi,solo tengo 17!Falta mucho por vivir,muchas personas por conocer,muchos lugares que visitar,aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas mas.

Los chicos de la academia son exitosos y ricos...bueno,al menos la graduaron sin saber nada de lo que su amado director habia hecho,pero prefiero no decirles nunca,seria una escapar de la escuela pude solucionar las cosas cona lgunas personas y supongo que ahora somos amigos,todos me hablan y aveces salimos por ahi cuando estoy desocupado.A Sasuke no le importa si esta ocupado o no, simplemente hace lo que quiere,al parecer le gustan mucho las fiestas.

Mi vida ha sido muy tranquila desde la academia,soy feliz por la compañia de mis dos seres amados,la escuela de arte es muy divertida y espero continuar con esa cuanto a mi padre,mi madre habla mucho de el,me cuenta su historia siempre,me describe su fisico y su caracter,tengo un par de fotos de el,las guardo muy bien.

Cambiando el tema,la policia comenzo una investigacion hace poco sobre Orochimaru,esta buscando pruebas auqneu el ya este muerto podrian hacer algo con los miles de millones que dejo sin supone los van a donar en iguales partes a CADA UNO de los estudiantes de la academia,genial no?El dinero de Sasuke y el mio sera un poco mayor al de todos,al fin y al cabo tenemos merito de casi todo.

La otra semana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke,estoy pensando en ir a la playa y no se,tal vez cenar y ver el atardecer mezclandose con la noche, y puedo aprovechar ya que mama viaja la otra semana a Paris donde enseñara a los francesitos extrañare mucho,pero me prometio llamar por lo menos una vez al dia,pues creo que vivira alla unos cuantos meses.

Si..entendieron bien,Sasuke y yo estaremos solos en casa por unos meses y supongo que me dara todas las noches posibles ._. ,es broma,pero aun asi estar solo los dos me que a Sasuke le gustara mas...

Recuerdan a Gaara?Bueno,pudo superar a Sasuke y ahora tiene pareja,somos amigos entre los cuatro,pero ese chico es muy...extrañ lleva una sonrisa falsa en la cara y demuestra mas que todos ser homosexual...se viste muy nombre es Sai,al parecer no tiene apellido por razones que desconosco ,pero es un buen tipo.

Juugo es un exitoso abogado,tiene comerciales por television y hasta se volvio famoso,ha estado en casos importantes pero aun asi sigue siendo el mismo de antes,no lo conosco mucho pero Sasuke me dice que es una persona humilde y fiel.

Iruka y Kakashi estan bien..bueno,mas que bien,nos enteramos hace 3 meses que son pareja desde hace 5 años! Yo jamas habria sospechado,pero estoy feliz por esta estudiando medicina al igual que Ino...a nadie le interesa pero igual les bueno de todo esto es que ya no molestan a Sasuke,saben que es solo mio.

Mi vida con Sasuke es muy diferente a la que tenia antes,ahora llega a las 7 de la noche a cenar,nos damos un baño juntos y despues hacemos lo que tengamos que hacer,vamos a dormir y aveces...bueno,solo les dire que aveces mama golpea la pared que nos separa del cuarto de ella porque hacemos mucho es un ninfomano completo,cuando sepa que estaremos 7 meses solos en casa...

-Hola-*Este pendejo me esta interrumpiendo,no entres a la habitacion sin golpear!*

-Que-que haces aqui? vete!estoy narrando!

-No te dejare hacerlo...-*Carajo se esta acercando mucho*

-Que haces?

...

Ahora si,perdon por la interrupcion,Sasuke llego y me dio 1000 besos de saludo,aveces es molesto pero me gusta mucho como hace las cosas.

Y pensar que pasare mi vida con este,asi es,Sasuke y yo estamos comprometidos,bueno...lo haremos cuando cumpla 18,pero entre nosotros estamos comprometidos dije antes solo tengo 17 años y si piensas que esto termina,preparate...solo esta comenzando.

**Fin?No,inicio de una nueva vida.**

_Hola chicos :D espero que les haya gustado todo el fic,un final muy sencillo realmente pero como Naru les dijo,es solo el principio,talvez saque uno que otro especial de este fic, si lo hago leanlos! xd,se que habia dicho que lo iba a hacer muy largo,pero en fin,decidi terminarlo porque no podia sacar nada mas de el,si lo hacia quedaria muy cargado y dramatico pero bueno,enserio muchas gracias por TODOS los rw que me dejaron desde el capitulo 1,me animaron muchisimo a continruar esta historia que hoy termina,pero no se preocupen,no es la ultima vez que nos leemos,nos veremos en mis otros fics y con mucho cariño los dejo!_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


End file.
